Because Of You (ITA)
by KurtbastianFicIT
Summary: Kurt trova un diario incastrato tra i libri della biblioteca della Dalton, e anche se sa che non dovrebbe, comincia a leggerlo. Non passa molto prima che s'innamori del proprietario del diario. Le cose si complicano quando scopre chi è il vero autore. (Traduzione a cura di colfersgustin, versione originale di Frankie)
1. Capitolo 1

Fan Fiction scritta da** Frankie**.

Originale: s/10418464/1/Because-of-You

Sinossi: _Kurt trova un diario incastrato tra i libri della biblioteca della Dalton, e anche se sa che non dovrebbe, comincia a leggerlo. Non passa molto prima che s'innamori del proprietario del diario. Le cose si complicano quando scopre chi è il vero autore. _

Traduzione a cura di **colfersgustin**.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo 1: L'idea di te<strong>

La biblioteca della Dalton era senza dubbio il posto preferito di Kurt nell'intero edificio antiquato. Era semplicemente un'ampia stanza costruita in legno color miele con altissime librerie piene zeppe di libri, per lo più romanzi classici con sfarzose copertine in pelle e caratteri stampati in oro. Dal pavimento al soffitto, la stanza profumava di antichità, virtù e saggezza. Kurt poteva essere trovato lì prima e dopo scuola, perfino durante la pausa pranzo. Spesso si perdeva tra quegli scaffali per ore.

Per molto tempo, aveva pensato che l'aula canto in cui gli Usignoli tenevano le prove avrebbe dovuto essere la sua preferita, ma in realtà era soltanto un promemoria di come gli Usignoli, in fondo, erano un gruppo di ragazzi che non sembrava apprezzare la sua unicità e originalità. Inoltre, avevano già la loro star nella forma di Blaine Anderson, il loro re folletto. Kurt sogghignò. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto pensare certe cose del suo ragazzo, ma alle volte non poteva farne a meno. Blaine gli aveva detto che gli studenti della Dalton indossavano tutti delle uniformi perché erano un gruppo, e nessuno brillava più degli altri … salvo che tu non sia Blaine, evidentemente.

_Ugh._ Kurt si sentiva così combattuto. Non voleva essere geloso, ma, ecco. Lo era.

Tentò di non pensarci; tentò di lasciare che la tensione si attenuasse attraverso le sue dita che scivolavano sui libri. Conosceva l'ordine delle opere quasi a memoria senza dover guardare i titoli.

_Il Conte di Montecristo … Storie proprio così … Canto di Natale …_

Kurt sorrise. In verità non capiva il sistema utilizzato dalla Dalton per ordinare i libri. Non aveva alcun senso.

_Racconto di due città …_

Le sue dita affondarono nello spazio dove avrebbe dovuto esserci _Delitto e Castigo_.

Kurt guardò la mensola, dove le sue dita erano poggiate su un diario rivestito di pelle consumata che non aveva mai visto prima. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca della bibliotecaria, ma di lei neanche l'ombra. Tirò giù il libro lentamente, aspettandosi che qualcuno gli si avvicinasse e reclamasse la proprietà del diario smarrito, ma nessuno degli studenti intorno a lui sembrò notarlo. Tenne il libro consumato tra le mani, terribilmente curioso, ansioso di spalancarlo, ma esitò. Sembrava privato … forse si trattava di un diario.

Ma se lo fosse, perché era conficcato qui sulla mensola?

Sembrava costoso. La morbida copertina di pelle sola valeva forse qualche centinaio di dollari. Chiunque fosse il proprietario, lo stava presumibilmente cercando ovunque. Avrebbe potuto riportarlo alla reception, ma non c'erano garanzie che il libro ritrovasse il suo proprietario, infilato tra innumerevoli e dimenticati cellulari, occhiali da soli e felpe. No, aveva un dovere nei confronti di questo bellissimo diario, siccome era stato lui a ritrovarlo.

Avrebbe semplicemente aperto la copertina e cercato un nome.

Sfogliò rispettosamente la copertina interna, e poi la prima pagina, ma non c'erano nomi in vista. Girò pagine di perfetto e ordinato testo scritto a mano, e sospirò mentre i suoi occhi scorsero lungo la calligrafia fluida ed espressiva. Kurt aveva sempre avuto l'impressione che si potesse dire molto di una persona dal modo in cui scriveva, il modo in cui metteva i puntini sulle 'i' e incrociava la 't', se le parole tendevano a sollevarsi verso la fine o restavano all'altezza della linea sulla quale erano cominciate.

La scrittura di Kurt stesso era calligrafica.

Blaine scriveva più o meno come un bambino di quinta elementare un po' troppo entusiasta.

Senza che lo volesse, i suoi occhi si fermarono su di un passaggio in quattro versi … una poesia … cominciò a leggere …

"_Negli occhi di lui_

_Ghiaccio e fuoco s'incontrano_

_E quando li vedo, la mia lingua è ammutolita _

_Ogni … singola … volta …"_

Kurt trattenne il respiro. Una poesia. Una poesia d_'amore_.

Un altro ragazzo in questa scuola – un altro ragazzo _gay_ – che scriveva poesie.

Kurt sfogliò un'altra pagina, trovò un'altra poesia.

"_Quanto è stupido … Quanto è infantile … Quanto è masochistico amare qualcuno che sai di non poter avere …_

_Almeno posso amare l'idea di lui …_"

Oh … un amore _non corrisposto._ Ancora meglio.

Kurt chiuse il diario e lo tenne stretto al proprio petto in maniera protettiva, sentendosi un po' paranoico mentre fuggiva verso il suo angolo speciale della biblioteca. Il suo cuore doleva di senso di colpa al leggere i pensieri d'amore privati di qualcun altro, specialmente perché si trattava di un amore che poteva non esser mai soddisfatto, ma aveva bisogno di andare fino in fondo. Doveva seguire le tracce e capire di chi si trattasse.

… e forse avrebbe potuto unire questi due amanti.

Continuò a leggere ancora e ancora, pagina per pagina, catturato. Quasi sentiva una voce leggergli quelle parole nella propria testa.

"_Lui merita rose, ed io non sono più che una spina, e continuo a pungerlo, irritarlo, riempirlo d'odio nei miei confronti …_

… _perché non potendo avere quest'amore, accetterò il suo odio se è ciò che lo spingerà a rivolgere i suoi occhi azzurri a me …"_

Occhi azzurri, Kurt rimuginò. Azzurrò significava blu. Occhi blu. Quindi l'amato di questo ragazzo aveva gli occhi blu.

Sorrise.

"_Canta come gli angeli e le sirene,_

_richiama il mio cuore e il mio sangue,_

_Lo corteggerei,_

_L'amerei,_

_accenderei una fiamma dentro di lui,_

_e glielo direi,_

_ma alle cinque in punto sono sempre lì a fissare dalla porta._

_Non posso avvicinarmi a lui,_

_non posso toccarlo,_

_tutto ciò che posso fare è attendere un altro giorno …_"

Canta … alle cinque in punto ogni giorno … _merda!_

Kurt sobbalzò sul pavimento, dove era seduto, sentendosi un po' frastornato.

Ogni giorno alle cinque in punto!

Era un Usignolo. Chiunque avesse scritto questo libro, era un Usignolo.

Kurt non ricordava di aver mai visto qualcuno soffermarsi accanto alla porta per spiare le prove … non che ci avesse mai prestato davvero attenzione. Oggi lo avrebbe fatto. Kurt tentò di ricordare chi altri tra gli Usignoli avesse gli occhi blu, a parte lui. Si morse il labbro. Avrebbe dovuto cercare un modo furtivo per controllare.

Più a lungo leggeva, più un effetto collaterale sembrava invaderlo. Si stava innamorando; innamorando delle parole scritte in questo libro, e l'anonimo autore che vagava tra le grandi sale della scuola. Logicamente, sapeva che era irrazionale. Sapeva che era sconsiderato, soprattutto perché aveva un ragazzo che, in pratica, era dolce, gentile e fedele, che lo serenava con sdolcinate canzoni d'amore e gli inviava sms con eloquenti testi di canzoni.

Ma quelle parole appartenevano ad altre persone.

Chiunque fosse il proprietario di quel diario, le parole appartenevano a lui, venivano dal suo cuore …

… ed erano rivolte a qualcun altro.

Kurt deglutì forte e sospirò.

Il tempo delle fantasie e i sogni era finito.

Col cuore pesante, chiuse il libro e si alzò dal suo nascondiglio. L'avrebbe consegnato alla reception e pregato ogni giorno affinché il proprietario lo trovasse, e affinché nella propria testa riuscisse a mettere a tacere quella fiaba.

Un uomo speciale e meraviglioso in questa scuola si stava perdendo il vero amore.

Emerse dagli scaffali e finì avventatamente contro Nick Duval, in apparenza spossato.

"Hey, Nick," disse Kurt, tentando di sembrare più spensierato di quanto non si sentisse.

"Hey, Kurt," Rispose Nick, ma poi i suoi occhi nocciola caddero sul libro tra le braccia di Kurt e il suo corpo si rilassò completamente. "Oh grazie al cielo," sospirò, tirando via il diario in pelle dalla presa di Kurt. Kurt sentì una sensazione di vuoto invaderlo appena il libro abbandonò le sue braccia. "L'ho cercato ovunque."

"Oh, beh … eccolo," Kurt disse fiaccamente. "L'ho trovato tra gli scaffali. Stavo per consegnarlo."

"Allora è una fortuna che io ti abbia trovato prima," Nick sospirò, il suo sollievo palpabile, e in parte ciò rallegrava Kurt.

Ma improvvisamente sorgeva un altro problema.

Un paio di problemi in realtà.

Kurt era certo che Nick fosse innamorato di Jeff Sterling, da morire, ma Jeff aveva gli occhi _marroni_.

Quindi chi era questo sconosciuto di cui aveva scritto Nick?

E, ancora più spaventoso, tutto questo significava che Kurt era innamorato di Nick Duval?

No, pensò, dandosi una scossa mentale. Nick era uno dei suoi migliori amici. Non poteva essere. Sarebbe stato troppo strano perfino da spiegare.

Di certo non era innamorato di Nick Duval, nonostante l'improvvisa e inesplicabile sensazione di crepacuore che si stava insediando nel suo petto sembrasse differire.

"Beh, farei meglio ad andare," disse Nick, un po' turbato dall'espressione sognante del suo amico.

"Certo." Kurt lo osservò andare via, chiedendosi se non dovesse confrontarlo, se non altro per chiedere chi fosse la sirena dagli occhi blu di cui si era innamorato Nick.

Il buon senso ebbe la meglio però, e Kurt decise di attendere. Guardò Nick uscire dalla biblioteca, voltandosi una volta per salutare Kurt con un'aria ancora piuttosto confusa.

C'erano troppe domande schiaccianti, troppi enigmi.

Kurt non poteva innamorarsi di qualcuno leggendo il suo diario. Era impossibile. Anche _se fosse_ possibile, sembrava che questo qualcuno fosse Nick Duval. Nicky. Kurt si rifiutava di innamorarsi di Nick.

Cosa ne sarebbe stato di Blaine?

Erano andati oltre la semplice fase di tenersi per mano un bel po' di tempo fa, ma non avevano fatto nulla che andasse oltre passionali pomiciate e qualche strambo lavoretto di mano. Non molto di quello che accadeva tra loro faceva ancora piegare le dita dei piedi a Kurt, e per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a ritrovare quella sensazione.

Forse l'avrebbe ritrovata se Blaine avesse detto di voler _accendere una fiamma dentro di lui _…

Kurt aveva cominciato a camminare senza farci troppa attenzione, il suo corpo che si muoveva in modalità autopilota fuori dalle pesanti ante della porta. Sentì una risata provenire dall'altra parte della sala, e quando girò l'angolo, il suo cuore si raggelò in petto. Nick era in piedi, con la testa chinata, il suo volto una strana maschera di disagio e dispiacere mentre Sebastian e Hunter ridevano sonoramente come le iene che erano, e nelle mani di Sebastian, aperto su di una pagina casuale, c'era il diario in pelle. Kurt sentì le guance surriscaldarsi, bruciare attraverso il gelo che lo costringeva a restare lì, radicato in quel punto e immobile. Sfrecciò lungo il corridoio, incerto riguardo cosa fare, con gli occhi fissati sul bellissimo libro, reso ancora più meraviglioso da tutto ciò che conteneva, tutto quello che doveva significare per Nick … tutto quello che era finito per significare per _lui_.

Colse Sebastian di sorpresa e agguantò il diario, tenendolo stretto al petto con le braccia incrociate su di esso. Tutti e tre i ragazzi lo fissarono sorpresi, ma le guance di Sebastian in particolar modo, cominciarono a tingersi di rosa.

"Che diavolo, principessa?" Ringhiò Sebastian.

"Questi sono _i suoi_pensieri, i suoi sentimenti e le sue parole, e tu non puoi prenderli! Non ti permetterò di sfruttarli per la tua crudeltà! Non ti prenderai gioco di Nick per questo!"

"Lo … lo hai letto?" Sebastian balbettò, e il suo volto sembrò improvvisamente diventare pallido.

"N-non intenzionalmente …" Kurt tartagliò, incerto del perché ne stesse parlando con Sebastian quando dovrebbe limitarsi a riconsegnare il diario a Nick. "L'ho trovato nella libreria. Pensavo che fosse solo un libro e … perché ne sto parlando con te?"

"Kurt," intervenne Nick, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Kurt e stringendola gentilmente, "Quel diario non è mio. Appartiene a Sebastian."

Kurt lo lasciò quasi cadere. I suoi occhi passarono in analisi i volti che aveva davanti a turno, ancora e ancora. Nick sembrava comprensive. Hunter aveva un'aria fin troppo divertita. L'espressione di Sebastian era vuota.

"Ma pensavo … no! No, non può essere! Non può essere …"

Kurt abbassò lo sguardo verso il libro ricoperto in pelle, pieno di bellissime poesie, pensieri casuali, e saggi appassionati sulla vita e l'indecisione … e l'amore. Si sentì tradito. Sentì la propria anima spezzarsi in pezzi. Aveva visto se stesso innamorarsi del ragazzo che aveva scritto questo libro.

Ma Sebastian?

Perché doveva essere Sebastian?

Sebastian, lo stronzo con la faccia da mangusta?

Sebastian, la sventura della sua esistenza, che gironzolava e stava sempre in agguato con qualche insulto, schernendo maleficamente gli altri …

Sebastian, la sua spina nel fianco perenne …

Spina …

_Oh no … Oddio no …_

Le mani di Kurt tremarono mentre restituiva il diario al suo possessore, poi senza una parola ripassò lungo il corridoio, le guance in fiamme, il cuore in gola, le ginocchia così deboli che lo reggevano appena, il sangue che fluiva fino alle orecchie, così forte che non sentì Sebastian chiamarlo, o il suono dei suoi passi quando cominciò a seguirlo lungo il corridoio.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo 2 Come sei in realtà**

"Kurt! Kurt, aspetta! Kurt, fermati!"

Kurt non riusciva a fermarsi. Non voleva fermarsi, perché fermarsi significava affrontare qualsiasi cosa Sebastian avesse da dire. Cosa poteva dire? Aveva scritto il diario. Non poteva mentire comunque. Ma c'era un'altra opzione, e spaventava Kurt più di ogni scherno, insulto e frecciata Sebastian potesse lanciargli.

Allora Kurt continuò a correre, ma Sebastian era più veloce, essendo più atletico, e raggiunse Kurt prima che lui potesse scappare nel refettorio dei senior.

"Lasciami in pace, Sebastian," Kurt gridò quando sentì le mani di Sebastian sul suo blazer, che lo costringevano a fermarsi. "Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia da dire, non voglio sentirla."

"Beh, peccato, principessa," Disse Sebastian, spingendo Kurt contro la parete più vicina in una piccola nicchia fuori dalla vista dei passanti nel corridoio principale. "Hai letto il mio diario, quindi devi lasciarmi spiegare."

"Va bene," disse Kurt. Scostò via la mano di Sebastian dalla propria spalla e incrociò le braccia al petto. "Hai cinque minuti. Spiega."

Sebastian sospirò, guardando i propri piedi ed evitando lo sguardo di Kurt perché se lo avesse guardato negli occhi, gli avrebbe detto tutto; tutti i sentimenti che aveva chiuso dentro, tutte quelle cose che non era pronto ad ammettere a nessuno, neanche a se stesso, il che era il motivo per cui aveva cominciato a scrivere il diario in realtà. Gli occhi di Kurt avevano un potere strano su di lui. Avevano sicuramente il potere di distruggerlo del tutto.

Aprì la bocca diverse volte, trovando modi diversi per cominciare, ma non ci riusciva. Neanche un pizzico di verità veniva fuori.

"Quattro minuti," Kurt contò, e Sebastian fece una smorfia.

"Dio, sei proprio uno stronzetto so-tutto-io, vero?" Si lamentò Sebastian. Finalmente ebbe la forza di guardare Kurt negli occhi.

"Ascolta, non so cosa pensi di aver letto in questo diario …" Cominciò a mentire, ma Kurt lo bloccò.

"Credo che il ragazzo che abbia scritto quel diario abbia paura," Disse piano Kurt. "Penso che il libro sia la storia di una persona sopraffatta dai propri sentimenti, che non sa come esprimerli …"

Sebastian voleva contestare, interrompere Kurt e non lasciargli alcun dubbio sul fatto che si sbagliasse, ma Kurt non si sbagliava. Sebastian aveva tenuto per sé la verità troppo a lungo, era stanco di nascondersi da essa.

La bugia che aveva in mente morì sulle sue labbra e sospirò, piegando la testa, premendosi così vicino a Kurt che era quasi spiacevole.

"Lo hai finito?" Chiese Sebastian, guardando il libro tra le sue mani.

"No," Kurt scosse la testa.

Sebastian annuì. Ripose il libro nella mano di Kurt gentilmente, e vi chiuse intorno le dita.

"Tutto quello che ti chiedo è di non mostrarlo a nessun altro," disse Sebastian, con la voce un po' tremante. "Dopo di che, buttalo … o brucialo. Non m'interessa. Ma non ho più intenzione di parlarne."

Sebastian si voltò e andò via senza voltarsi. Kurt sentì i suoi pesanti passi rimbombare lungo il corridoio di marmo finché non divennero sempre più deboli.

Kurt abbassò lo sguardo verso il libro nella sua mano e per la prima volta lo vide per ciò che era.

Istinto di conservazione.

/

Sebastian avrebbe dovuto sentirsi più leggero, un peso sollevato dopo aver rinunciato a quel libro infernale. In sostanza, cedendo il diario, aveva anche lasciato perdere la sua ossessione per Kurt Hummel.

Ma allora perché si sentiva come se avesse la nausea?

Abbandonare il diario era rischioso. Si trattava dell'oggetto più intimo, personale e reale che avesse. Era letteralmente il suo cuore e la sua anima scarabocchiati su circa un centinaio di pagine, forse più, ma aveva la sensazione che Kurt, con tutti i suoi difetti (qualsiasi essi fossero) non sarebbe mai stronzo abbastanza da mostrarlo a tutti.

Durante la settimana successiva, quella maledetta cosa infestava i pensieri di Sebastian. Adesso che Kurt aveva il diario, Sebastian lo vedeva come quando era in suo possesso. Dovunque Kurt andasse, si portava dietro il diario. All'inizio, ciò infastidiva Sebastian da morire. Voleva tirarglielo dalle mani e buttare quella maledetta cosa da solo, ma non poteva, perché per quanto gli ricordasse i propri sentimenti, lo faceva anche sentire come se Kurt si stesse portando dietro parte di lui. Sebastian osservava Kurt cautamente. Vedeva quanto Kurt fosse protettivo nei confronti del diario, osservava il viso di Kurt mentre lo leggeva – il modo in cui sollevava le labbra in un piccolo sorriso, o le piegava in una smorfia. Qualche volta Kurt ansimava, portandosi una mano sulla bocca, e Sebastian avrebbe tanto voluto sbirciare oltre la sua spalla, mentre si chiedeva cosa mai avesse scritto per generare una tale reazione.

Proprio in quel momento, Blaine stava sbucando dietro di lui e tentava di leggere oltre la spalla di Kurt. Sebastian sentiva il bisogno di alzarsi e spingerlo via, dirgli di pensare agli affari suoi, ma Kurt lo fece per primo, chiudendo il libro con forza, e quando lo fece, Sebastian intravide qualcosa di nuovo – un segnalibro di tessuto dorato che Kurt aveva collocato tra le pagine. Sebastian sentì un tiepido formicolio diffondersi all'idea che Kurt si fosse procurato un segnalibro speciale solo e unicamente per il suo patetico diario. Se Sebastian non fosse avesse completamente perso la testa per lui (e doveva ammettere di aver perso la testa per lui a questo punto), il pensiero lo avrebbe disgustato.

Sebastian non avrebbe saputo dire di cosa stessere parlando Kurt e Blaine, ma Blaine si allungò per tentare di riaprire il diario, e Kurt lo schiaffeggiò rapidamente sul retro della mano, costringendolo a tirarla indietro con'espressione addolorata quasi comica. Sebastian ridacchiò, e quando entrambi si voltarono verso di lui, si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e fuggì via.

Sebastian era solito scrivere il diario di notte nella propria stanza, quando aveva finito i compiti e restava solo con i propri pensieri. Ma adesso quei pensieri lo tenevano semplicemente sveglio, senza alcuno sfogo per liberarsene. All'inizio aveva pensato di comprare un altro diario e ricominciare, ma lo scopo dell'abbandonare il proprio era di smettere di scrivere su Kurt.

Inoltre, i suoi pensieri erano destinati ad appartenere al libro originale … e al suo nuovo proprietario.

"Beh, merda," Sebastian mormorò dopo la sua quinta notte d'insonnia. Si tirò fuori dal letto, pronto per un atto di assoluto autolesionismo. Tirò fuori dal cassetto della propria scrivania un set di scrittura invecchiato che sua madre gli aveva regalato durante il primo anno di liceo, dimostrando che non sapeva molto di suo figlio. Era un set completo di finta carta di pergamena e una selezione di penne con le punte d'argento sfarzose e inchiostro di diversi colori. Il tutto era perfino completo di materiale isolante per la cera, e un dado con soltanto la sua iniziale incisa.

Avrebbe potuto usare semplicemente una penna e un normale foglio d'agenda, ma pensò che a Kurt sarebbe piaciuto di più così.

"_È tardi … _

_E la scuola è buia e silenziosa e fredda …_

_E non riesco a fare a meno di pensare a quanto calda sarebbe …_

_Se tu fossi qui con me …"_

Sebastian ripiegò la breve lettera e la infilò in quella busta simile a una pergamena. Tirò fuori un accendino e fece sciogliere la cera, attendendo pazientemente finché metà di questa non si fu raggruppata sulla carta. Premette il dado nella cera calda e poi lo tirò via, soddisfatto quando vide una 'S' perfetta formarsi. Prese le piccola lettera e la trasportò lungo il corridoio silenzioso verso la camera di Kurt, la fece scivolare sotto la porta, con una sensazione martellante che invadeva il suo stomaco – gioia e nausea in egual misura.

Kurt non si avvicinò mai a Sebastian per dirgli che aveva ricevuto la nota. Ad ogni modo, Sebastian ne inviò uno nuovo ogni sera.

"_Devi sempre trovare un modo per essere te stesso …_

_In questa noiosa prigione_

_Accademica e tradizionale …_

_Oggi ha indossato una spilla blu a forma di leone sul blazer …_

_E anche se era piccola e quasi indistinguibile … _

_Era un altro modo per dire, "Fottiti, mondo! Io sono Kurt Hummel_"

Man mano che passavano i giorni, Sebastian cominciò a notare che il diario cresceva, gonfiandosi con le lettere che Kurt incollava sulle pagine bianche sul retro del libro, finché Kurt non dovette riporvi i suoi libri di storia e algebra per evitare che esplodesse e si aprisse.

/

"Kurt, possiamo parlare?"

Blaine si agitava, al di sopra del suo ragazzo, spostandosi da un piede all'altro. Kurt sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, via dalla sua copia di _Macbeth_ e sorrise, ma come molti dei suoi recenti sorrisi, questo non raggiunse i suoi occhi.

"Certo," disse Kurt, calciando una sedia affinché si spostasse e facendo cenno a Blaine di sedersi. Blaine prese la sedia, e si guardò intorno, notando il diario che Kurt si portava sempre dietro, quello che non gli lasciava mai leggere, premuto lì tra due dei suoi libri.

"Cos'è quel diario?" Chiese Blaine, deviando dal suo argomento principale di discussione e riferendosi alla più recente ossessione di Kurt.

Kurt fece spallucce, cercando di apparire disinteressato. Non gli piaceva quando Blaine tentava di fargli parlare del diario. In un certo senso, sentiva che era sbagliato portarselo dietro, essere innamorato di quell'oggetto … provare sentimenti che potrebbe cominciare a star sviluppando per Sebastian; sentimenti che si rifiutava di ammettere, anche se stava diventando sempre più difficile ad ogni lettera che trovava sotto la porta. D'altro canto, Blaine non si comportava proprio da ragazzo perfetto ultimamente. Non chiedeva a Kurt di uscire per un appuntamento da settimane. La loro storia si limitava a inviarsi messaggi sconci la sera tardi. La parte peggiore era il modo in cui Blaine aveva cominciato a trattare Kurt durante le prove degli Usignoli. Era sempre così paranoico riguardo cosa potessero pensare di lui ora che stava con Kurt. Non voleva concedere favoritismi, e questo Kurt lo capiva, ma significava che Blaine scartava tutte le idee di Kurt ogni volta che ne aveva una, oppure faceva semplicemente finta di non sentirle.

"Te l'ho detto, è soltanto una cosa che m'ispira," disse Kurt. Era una bugia per omissione. Lo ispirava davvero. Le parole di Sebastian, piene d'amore e devozione, lo ispiravano.

"Allora perché ti rifiuti di farmelo leggere," Chiese Blaine, fissando il diario come se sperava che Kurt glielo desse se lo fissava troppo a lungo.

"Perché è privato," rispose Kurt, come aveva già fatto diverse volte. "E non mi sento a mio agio all'idea che tu lo legga."

Blaine sospirò, non pronto a continuare questa discussione qui nella biblioteca.

"Volevo chiederti se potevamo parlare di quello che è successo durante le prove oggi," Blaine cominciò lentamente, "quando hai suggerito che facessimo un medley di Sondheim."

"Stai parlando di quello che hai scartato senza neanche chiedere di votare?" Kurt rispose pungente. Si era quasi dimenticato di quella piccola umiliazione che aveva dovuto subire in giornata, soprattutto davanti agli altri Usignoli … e Sebastian.

"Sì … uhm … speravo che tu … potessi smettere di farlo."

Gli occhi di Kurt scattarono dal libro e guardò male Blaine.

"Che vuol dire, 'smettere di farlo'?" Chiese, con la voce piatta ma piena di veleno. Blaine si mosse un po' sulla sedia, guardando le sue braccia intrecciate, e poi di nuovo Kurt.

"Sì, Kurt. Quando proponi cose del genere mi metti in una posizione difficile."

"Che posizione, Blaine?" Kurt chiese, un tono irritato nella sua voce. "Quella in cui ti comporti da leader maturo e caritatevole, e lasci scegliere agli Usignoli se la mia idea è buona o quella in cui mi tratti come se io avessi cinque anni e mi umili davanti a tutti?"

"Ascolta," disse Blaine, "so che sei arrabbiato, e me lo merito. Ma penso di aver trovato un compromesso col quale possiamo convivere entrambi."

"E quale sarebbe?" Kurt chiuse _Macbeth_ e lo lanciò sul tavolo, incrociando una gamba sull'altra e guardando negli occhi di Blaine in maniera significativa.

"Beh, quando hai un'idea, parlane con me lontano dagli Usignoli, e se penso che sia fattibile, la presenterò io stesso a loro."

"La presenterai tu?" Chiese Kurt incredulo. "Come un'idea tua?"

Blaine si sfregò le mani sul viso e sospirò.

"Kurt, non so cos'altro fare."

"Potresti sempre provare … oh, non so … a trattarmi come chiunque altro!" Kurt cominciò a collezionare le sue cose, pronto a lanciarsi fuori dalla biblioteca.

"Ma tu non sei come chiunque altro, Kurt."

Kurt si fermò. Durante le ultime settimane aveva atteso un momento – come quello in biblioteca quando aveva trovato il diario e aveva cominciato a innamorarsi del misterioso autore. _Questo _era uno di quei momenti. Blaine poteva ancora essere il ragazzo romantico di cui si era innamorato Kurt. Potevano riprendersi e spuntarla, e quel diario che si portava dietro Kurt … forse era semplicemente un diario. Quello che Kurt aveva con Blaine era reale. Da qualche parte dentro di lui, si sentiva come se fosse una possibilità.

"Non lo sono?" Chiese Kurt, osservando la faccia di Blaine mutare in un tenero sorriso.

"Certo che no," disse Blaine. "Tu sei il mio ragazzo, ed è per questo che dobbiamo stare attenti."

Kurt sospirò. Il momento era svanito, ma Kurt doveva a Blaine un'altra possibilità.

"Blaine, potresti farmi un piacere?" Chiese, con gli occhi abbassati verso il diario straripante.

"Qualsiasi cosa."

"Starò al tuo … compromesso," disse Kurt, l'ultima parola che gli faceva salire la rabbia alla bocca e gli pizzicava la lingua, "se tu farai qualcosa per me."

"Di cosa si tratta?"

"Mi scriveresti una poesia?" Implorò Kurt, con gli occhi che supplicavano affinché Blaine fosse un ragazzo migliore di quanto non fosse stato per le ultime settimane.

"Scriverti una poesia?" Chiese Blaine, arricciando il naso.

"O una storia, una canzone, tre frasi che descrivano qualcosa che ti piace di me. Solo qualcosa che sia tuo … prima della prossima riunione degli Usignoli."

"Certo," disse Blaine, apparentemente confuso. "Tutto per te."

Kurt sospirò, rilassandosi tra le braccia del suo ragazzo quando questi avvolse la sua vita e lo tirò a sé.

Quella notte, Kurt stette seduto nell'oscurità e considerò le decisioni che avrebbe dovuto prendere nei prossimi giorni. Era certo del fatto che sarebbe stato semplice. Blaine avrebbe sicuramente fatto tutto per lui. Avrebbe avuto la sua poesia, canzone e le sue tre frasi. Magari si sarebbero trasformati in un'abitudine, avrebbero cominciato il loro diario, scrivendosi tra loro piccole poesie d'amore e devozione per rafforzare il loro rapporto.

Kurt pensò alle possibilità tutto il giorno, a nuovi inizi e seconde occasioni. Quando arrivò all'aula degli Usignoli, vide Blaine parlare con Thad e Trent. Saltellò verso di lui e gli porse una mano in aspettativa, afferrando l'aria con le dita. Blaine sorrise, abbagliante e piacevole, e fece scivolare la propria mano in quella di Kurt, tornando a conversare con gli altri due ragazzi. Kurt fece una smorfia, tirando fuori la mano dalla presa di Blaine e offrendogliela di nuovo.

"Kurt?" Blaine chiese. "Cosa c'è?"

"Non c'è qualcosa che vorresti darmi?"

Blaine lo fissò Kurt piatto, e poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono.

"Oddio! Kurt! Mi dispiace. L'ho dimenticato."

La mano di Kurt crollò dall'aria, il suo intero corpo che si contraeva mentre Blaine mormorava scuse sull'aver dovuto organizzare la scaletta e modificare gli accordi, ma Kurt aveva smesso di ascoltare. Si guardò intorno, osservando i ragazzi raggruppati negli angoli, che chiacchieravano e li ignoravano, eccetto che per uno, in piedi accanto ad una poltrona vicino alla porta, che lo guardava con verdi occhi pieni di comprensione. Kurt si voltò via da Blaine, probabilmente nel mezzo di una frase, e andrò dritto verso Sebastian. Gli occhi di Sebastian si mossero a sinistra e destra, sopracciglia arricciate per il fatto che Kurt si stesse avvicinando. Kurt aprì la propria borsa e tirò fuori un libro – un diario, non costoso ed elegante come quello di Sebastian, ma ordinato, pulito e simile a Kurt. Lo allungò a Sebastian, aspettando per un istante che lo prendesse. Sebastian sentì il proprio cuore accelerare in petto, battere per liberarsi dalla propria gabbia. Si allungò con cautela e prese il libro, sfogliandolo per un istante per notare pagine e pagine scritte nella grafia delicata e scorrevole di Kurt.

Sebastian non disse nulla, tenne semplicemente il libro stretto al petto, come per proteggerlo simbolicamente dagli occhi del mondo. Kurt sorrise e annuì, abbandonando l'aula delle prove senza neanche concedere un altro sguardo al suo ragazzo, ancora sconvolto.

Sebastian sollevò lo sguardo verso Blaine, il modo in cui i suoi occhi nocciola schizzavano freneticamente tra lui e Kurt. Sebastian fece scivolare il diario nella propria borsa e via dallo sguardo di Blaine. Non voleva che lo vedesse, non voleva che nessuno lo vedesse. Il diario apparteneva a Kurt e Kurt glielo aveva dato. Sebastian prese la borsa e uscì dalla stanza per farsi strada verso la propria camera.

Per la prima volta, Blaine Anderson realizzò che se non faceva qualcosa rapidamente, avrebbe perso il suo ragazzo.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo 3: Il mio nuovo sogno di te – Parte 1**

Sebastian camminò fino alla sua stanza senza deviazioni e una volta dentro, chiuse la porta. Lasciò cadere la borsa sul letto e si sedette accanto ad essa, allungando una mano verso l'interno per tirare fuori il diario di Kurt. Lo teneva tra le mani, ma non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di aprirlo. Lo fissava, esaminava, ci passava sopra un dito, sentendo il tessuto rude al tatto, sotto i polpastrelli. Ne calibrò il peso tra le mani, e per quanto fosse confuso all'idea che Kurt glielo avesse affidato, ne era anche confortato. Non era certo di cosa avrebbe visto quando lo avrebbe aperto. Era possibile che fosse completamente vuoto; un modo velato di Kurt per chiedergli di scrivere ancora per lui. Ovviamente, c'era una possibilità che Kurt avesse semplicemente scritto oltre cento pagine di 'fottitifottitifottiti", e Sebastian, dal canto suo, riconosceva di meritarlo.

Kurt non sembrava troppo allegro nei confronti di Blaine quando era uscito dalla stanza. Qualsiasi cosa Blaine avesse detto a Kurt in quei secondi prima che Kurt si voltasse e andasse via sembrava essere stato il culmine di qualcosa di grosso tra loro; ma non significava necessariamente che si sarebbe buttato tra le braccia di Sebastian.

Cos'era che Sebastian voleva? Voleva Kurt; quello era certo, e non solo per il suo corpo, come si potrebbe pensare, ma per la sua brillante mente, il suo cuore, il suo credere nelle proprie convinzioni. Aveva complicati e intensi sogni in cui faceva Kurt suo, a volte perfino in cui Kurt s'innamorava di lui, ma Sebastian non era esattamente il tipo da relazioni. Stare insieme richiedeva molto lavoro, almeno secondo la sua esperienza personale, e Kurt sembrava avere grosse aspettative.

Doveva ammettere però, che forse ne valeva la pena.

Sebastian rigirò il diario tra le proprie mani mentre contemplava le proprie intenzioni. Se non progettava di andare fino in fondo, aprire il diario personale di Kurt rischiava di fare più male che bene. Se qualcosa che Kurt aveva scritto tra quelle pagine rendesse la sua infatuazione per lui ancora più profonda di prima, il suo destino sarebbe stato segnato. Non ci sarebbe stato modo di sfuggire a Kurt Hummel.

Dopo averlo girato e rigirato senza fare altro, decise di aprire la copertina almeno per vedere se Kurt avesse effettivamente scritto qualcosa: una dedica, una nota d'autore, o magari solo il suo nome. Una piccola nota scivolò fuori, ficcata tra le pagine come se fosse un pensiero aggiunto. Sebastian la prese e l'aprì.

_Sebastian –_

_Ho chiesto a Blaine di scrivermi una poesia. Non chiedevo molto. Volevo soltanto qualcosa che provenisse dal suo cuore; qualcosa che esprimesse cosa prova davvero nei miei confronti. Se stai leggendo questa nota e hai questo diario, vuol dire che Blaine non mi ha scritto la poesia che gli ho chiesto. Avrei accettato perfino un singolo verso, se questo fosse tutto ciò che avesse avuto da darmi. Dovrebbe essere innamorato di me, e non è riuscito a scrivere una piccola poesia. Tu mi sopporti appena e mi hai scritto un diario intero. Cosa dice questo di me?_

_Cordiali saluti;_

_Kurt_

Sebastian rilesse la nota innumerevoli volte, ma lesse l'ultima riga almeno il doppio siccome lo aveva quasi distrutto.

_Cosa dice questo di me?_

Sebastian fece una smorfia all'idea che la mancanza di attenzione e considerazione di Blaine portasse Kurt a dubitare di se stesso. Avrebbe dovuto parlargliene in un'altra lettera, ma in quell'istante, il libro era aperto e Sebastian decise che qualsiasi momento sarebbe comunque stato adatto a vedere cosa Kurt avesse da dire.

Ogni pagina che vedeva era piena da entrambi i lati. Sebastian le fece scorrere rapidamente, ma non notò nessun 'fottiti', quindi tornò all'inizio e cominciò a leggere parola per parola.

_Non capisco_.

Erano le prime due parole che Kurt aveva scritto.

_Non capisco_.

Sebastian sogghignò.

"Neanche io," mormorò. "Unisciti al club. Abbiamo giacche da indossare."

_Non capisco come tu possa dire tutte quelle bellissime cose romantiche in un libro su di me. È davvero questo che provi? Mi sono abituato così tanto all'idea che mi odi – o almeno che mi disprezzi. Non hai rispetto per me. Me lo dici e me lo dimostri ogni giorno. Critichi i miei vestiti. Ti prendi gioco della mia voce. Correggi il mio francese anche se so che la mia traduzione e il mio accento sono impeccabili. Tutto ciò che sono sembra infuriarti. Cerchi continuamente di distruggermi. Sembra che sarai felice soltanto quando sarai riuscito a spezzarmi in così tanti pezzi che non riuscirò mai a rimetterli insieme. Quindi, come puoi scrivere quelle cose di me?_

Sebastian sentì ogni parola pungerlo, colpirlo come una pugnalata al cuore. Lesse ancora, ma dopo quindici pagine le parole cominciarono a diventare difficili da decifrare; perché le mani di Sebastian tremavano.

Perché Sebastian aveva cominciato a piangere.

Quindici pagine di dolore. Quindici pagine di confusione. Quindici pagine di rabbia e tristezza che Sebastian aveva causato. Aveva tormentato Kurt per tenerlo alla larga. Lo voleva, eppure lo aveva trattato come spazzatura. Sebastian avrebbe probabilmente continuato così, pensando che il suo fosse l'unico cuore distrutto dal non ammettere i suoi sentimenti e dare a Kurt l'opportunità di accettarlo o respingerlo.

Aveva dimenticato che c'erano due cuori coinvolti in quella equazione. Che c'erano due persone che rischiavano di farsi del male.

_Così tante volte mi è capitato di guardarti, e trovarti che mi fissavi come se io fossi nulla, come se fossi meno di nulla, e mi chiedevo, mentre tentavo di non darvi troppa importanza, come potessi avere una considerazione così bassa di me. Che avevo fatto? Cosa avevo detto? Al McKinley, ero vittima di bullismo perché ero gay. Venivo lanciato nei cassonetti perché ero fiero di ciò che ero. Ma tu sembravi odiarmi soltanto per il fatto che io esistessi. Ero venuto qui per fuggire dal dolore dell'odio, ed ero felice … finché non ho incontrato te. Ora leggo il tuo diario e scopro che il tuo odio era un modo di nascondere i sentimenti; ma sembrava così reale che non so come dimenticarlo._

_Vale la pena provare ad imparare come farlo adesso?_

Sebastian chiuse il libro e lo lanciò alle proprie spalle sul letto. Singhiozzò, quasi incapace di respirare, asciugandosi gli occhi con le dita per schiarirsi la vista sfocata. Si alzò, lanciandosi letteralmente giù dal letto con una forza esagerata, allontanandosi e mettendo distanza tra sé e il libro. Il senso di colpa lo stava divorando, masticando la sua anima e il suo cervello con tutte quelle cose terribili che aveva detto a Kurt in passato, il modo in cui aveva cercato di spazzare lui e Blaine.

Avrebbe potuto lasciar perdere; avrebbe potuto lasciare che Kurt fosse felice ma no. Doveva essere egoista. Doveva essere stupido. Sebastian si passò le mani tra i capelli e tirò forte, grugnendo tra i denti stretti, più per repulsione che per dolore. Prese a calci la sedia, forte, facendola rovesciare sul pavimento. La calciò di nuovo, liberandosi della propria frustrazione. Si fermò soltanto quando sentì un _crack_ e pensò di essersi rotto un dito del piede. Si asciugò di nuovo le lacrime e diede uno sguardo rapido all'orologio sulla scivania.

19:37.

Era rimasto chiuso nella sua stanza a leggere il diario di Kurt per più di due ore.

Tra 23 minuti avrebbe saltato la cena, ma non importava. Non aveva molta fame comunque, ma sentiva il bisogno di uscire dai dormitori e respirare un po' di aria fresca. Sebastian infilò il diario sotto il cuscino e uscì dalla propria camera, camminando rapidamente lungo il corridoio, quasi correndo quanto le regole permettevano. I corridoi erano piuttosto frenetici a quest'ora con studenti che camminavano verso la sala dove si teneva la cena o ne tornavano, molti di loro già vestiti casualmente per la notte. Un brusio lo circondava, gruppi di ragazzi che parlavano e ridevano. Qualcuno di loro lo salutò, ma Sebastian li ignorò, occhi fissi sulla doppia porta che conduceva fuori.

Era così vicino; così vicino a fuggire quando incrociò Kurt – vestito di skinny jeans e una camicia blu scuro, a maniche lunghe, che metteva meravigliosamente in risalto i suoi occhi. Gesticolava per salutare Jeff e Nick, ridendo per qualcosa che avevano detto, inconsapevole di un Sebastian affranto che sfrecciava lungo il corridoio e stava quasi per incontrarlo. Sebastian lo vide e quasi strozzò con il nodo nella sua gola, fermandosi improvvisamente e guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di una stanza nella quale potesse nascondersi per un istante. Kurt si voltò e lo vide mentre Sebastian inciampava ad un passo da lui. I loro sguardi si trovarono e Sebastian notò il modo in cui gli occhi di Kurt si addolcirono, un'espressione che sembrava triste, o dispiaciuta. Leggeva le emozioni sul viso di Sebastian e lui lo sapeva.

Sebastian voleva fuggire e dimenticarsi di tutto; dimenticare Kurt e il diario, e richiudere il suo cuore in quella cassaforte di pietra in cui era rimasto a soffrire felicemente sin da quando aveva conosciuto Kurt Hummel.

Non poteva. Aveva aperto il diario. Non c'era modo di tornare indietro per lui, ma non era certo di come proseguire.

Camminò lungo il corridoio, verso Kurt, e Kurt lo guardò soltanto, curioso. Afferrò il braccio di Kurt e lo tirò, guardandosi in giro in modo erratico finché non trovò ciò che desiderava. Trascinò Kurt attraverso la porta di una classe vicina.

Sebastian accompagnò Kurt all'interno e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Kurt non disse una parola. Circondò il collo di Sebastian con le proprie braccia e lo tenne vicino, lo abbracciò. Per la prima volta da quando si erano conosciuti, Kurt lo stava abbracciando con tutto il corpo, stringendolo a sé per dargli conforto.

Sebastian detestava quella sensazione. Voleva spingerlo via, ma si trattava di Kurt, e Sebastian stava cominciando a capire che Kurt non era semplicemente qualcosa che aveva tormentato per il proprio divertimento, e non era la somma di eleganti parole su di una pagina. Era carne, anima, mente eccezionale e lingua affilata.

Era tutto ciò che Sebastian sapeva di volere.

Sebastian avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo di Kurt e lo tenne stretto. Sospirò, sciogliendosi nella presa dell'altro.

Non aveva idea di cosa gli stesse passando per la testa per superare la linea di confine tra abbracci e baci ma senza neanche capire del tutto cosa stesse facendo, si ritrovò a premere le labbra dolcemente sulla pelle di Kurt. Baciò il suo collo, lentamente, dalla colonna fino a dietro l'orecchio. Kurt ansimò, cercando di tirarsi indietro; un movimento incerto, esitante, ma quando Sebastian non lo lasciò andare, Kurt cadde tra le sue braccia. Sebastian cullò la sua testa tra le mani e lo guardò in quegli occhi blu. Anche loro lo fissavano, spalancati e fiduciosi, aperti e onesti.

Sebastian inspirò lentamente, quel allettante profumo di dolce, pepato e caldo, che vorticava nella sua testa, facendolo sentire frastornato.

Quel profumo e le emozioni che ne conseguivano gli avrebbero sempre ricordato Kurt.

Sebastian lasciò cadere la testa, arrendevole a quegli occhi e quel profumo che lo avrebbero tormentato ogni giorno, ma che in quel momento non appartenevano a lui e non aveva diritto di goderseli.

"Non lo farò," Sospirò Sebastian, tremante, una guerra interna dentro di lui, "Non ti trasformerò in un traditore."

"Sebastian?" Sussurrò Kurt quando lui cominciò ad allontanarsi. Sebastian scosse la testa.

"Torna da me quando avrai preso una decisione," Sebastian disse. "Non ho intenzione di farti pressioni."

Sebastian si voltò e uscì dalla stanza, e al diavolo le regole, accelerò verso le porte che portavano al'esterno, uscendo mentre inspirava profondamente nel tentativo di scacciare il profumo di Kurt dalla propria testa. Un tentativo fallito.

Corse lungo il parcheggio. Scavalcò la recinzione del campo di lacrosse, e continuò a correre.

/

Blaine vedeva i bigliettini che si passavano continuamente – durante le lezioni, nei corridoi, dopo le prove degli Usignoli. Era decisamente subdoli. Kurt passava un biglietto nella mano di Sebastian quando si alzavano dalla tavola dopo pranzo, e Sebastian ne passava uno a Kurt sotto la copertina del suo libro di matematica durante le ore di algebra.

Non era l'esistenza dei bigliettini ad infastidirlo. Blaine si scambiava bigliettini con gli amici continuamente. No, era il modo in cui il viso di Kurt s'illuminava quando ne apriva uno e lo leggeva. Una volta, mentre stavano studiando sul tardo, un bigliettino entrò nella stanza di Kurt attraverso la porta. Kurt non lo lesse, lo infilò semplicemente nel cassetto della scrivania, ma dal modo in cui i suoi occhi brillavano, sembrava che il Natale fosse arrivato prima.

Ciò che peggiorava le cose era che Kurt non permetteva a Blaine di leggerne neanche uno.

Blaine ardiva di curiosità di voler vedere quei messaggini ma Kurt non glielo permetteva. Ogni volta che Blaine tirava fuori l'argomento, Kurt lo cambiava all'istante. La tensione a causa dei bigliettini crebbe fino a trasformarsi in lite una sera mentre stavano studiando in camera di Blaine per un test finale di letteratura.

"Perché non me li lasci vedere?" Chiese Blaine, sollevando lo sguardo dal libro per avere tutta l'attenzione di Kurt, che invece non sembrava disposto a concedergliela.

"Perché non sono affari tuoi," disse, con gli occhi che scorrevano sulle parole de _Il Conte di Montecristo_.

"_Sono_ affari miei," insistette Blaine. "Sei il mio ragazzo e ti scambi messaggini segreti con un altro."

"Davvero?" Kurt disse, sollevando lo sguardo dal libro per guardare Blaine nei suoi occhi color nocciola e momentaneamente accusatori, "E che mi dici di te? Tutti quei messaggi che vi mandavate? E i poke su Facebook?"

"Erano amichevoli," contestò Blaine.

"Come potrei saperlo?" Kurt chiuse il libro in un colpo secco. "Non me ne hai mai lasciato vedere uno!"

"Perché …"

"… non erano affair miei?"

Blaine sospirò.

"Perché non avevano alcuna importanza," disse tranquillamente.

Kurt rimase a bocca aperta, la sua fronte arricciata. Scosse la testa mentre rideva tristemente.

"Va bene!" Kurt si alzò dalla propria sedia. Afferrò un mucchio di piccolo bigliettini dalla tasca e li lasciò cadere davanti a Blaine. "Diamo un'occhiata, no?"

Kurt cominciò ad aprirli e leggerli ad alta voce, lasciandoli cadere davanti a Blaine uno per uno man mano che li terminava.

"Kurt – pensi davvero che Edgar Allan Poe fosse un necrofilo? Kurt – posso prendere in prestito i tuoi appunti di storia? Mi sono addormentato di nuovo durante la lezione. Kurt – potresti per favore dire a Blaine che Katy Perry è roba vecchia? E sappiamo tutti che si eccita ogni volta che vede Adam Levine ma potrebbe lasciare in pace anche i Maroon 5. Kurt – per favore, potresti considerare l'idea di prestare qualcuno dei tuoi vestiti da donna certificati alla Signora Marx? Se vedrò un altro dei suoi completi quadrettati, finirò per alzarmi durante Oratoria e Dialettica e la prenderò a pugni sul collo."

Kurt prese il resto dei bigliettini e li lasciò cadere come una valanga sul grembo di Blaine.

"Ecco il resto. Mente li leggi, finirò di studiare nella mia stanza."

Kurt raccolse i propri libri, infilandoli nella sua grande borsa mentre Blaine farfugliava, cercando un modo di convincerlo a restare.

"Kurt … mi dispiace. Hai ragione, non avrei dovuto …"

Kurt schizzò via dalla stanza di Blaine prima che lui potesse capire cosa dire per fermarlo. Osservò Kurt andare via, dispiaciuto di averlo oppresso, di aver dubitato di lui. Tormentò il proprio cervello alla ricerca di un modo per farsi perdonare. Magari poteva convincere gli Usignoli a concedergli un assolo per la prossima competizione. Blaine radunò le note sparse, riordinandole e ammassandole sul suo piumone. Diede uno sguardo in giro per la stanza per assicurarsi di averle prese tutte, preparandosi a portarle in camera di Kurt e scusarsi di nuovo.

Sul pavimento dove Kurt era seduto, Blaine vide un pezzo di carta piegato, quasi calciato sotto il letto. Si mosse lungo il materasso e si piegò per prenderlo.

Quel biglietto sembrava diverso dagli altri. Quelli che Kurt gli aveva mostrato erano scritti su fogli di quaderni a righe, ma questo sembrava quasi scritto su pergamena, color panna, con un marchio di cera affisso sul retro. Blaine l'aprì con cautela, tentando di non rompere il marchio. Lesse il biglietto rapidamente, il cuore gli si bloccò in petto alla semplice poesia di un rigo scritta su di esso –

_Ogni giorno sono sempre più fortunato di quanto non lo fossi quello precedente perché ho ancora la possibilità di vederti._

Blaine voleva arrotolarlo tra le mani, strapparlo in mille piccoli pezzi e lanciarlo nella spazzatura, ma non poteva. Quel biglietto non gli apparteneva, e Kurt avrebbe potuto notare che mancava e sarebbe tornato per cercarlo. Come avrebbe potuto spiegare che lo aveva distrutto? Blaine osservò di nuovo il biglietto, e poi esaminò il marchio di cera che aveva una semplice iniziale scolpita – la lettera 'S'.

Blaine non doveva distruggere la lettera. Era una prova, ed era un avvertimento.

Un avvertimento che doveva agire in fretta se voleva tenersi stretto Kurt.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4: Il mio nuovo sogno di te – Parte 2**

"Hai visto quel lancio di Foley?" Rise Sebastian, asciugando il sudore dalla fronte con l'asciugamano. "Cosa diavolo ha che non va con quel braccio destro molliccio?"

Sebastian ricontrollò i tacchetti per verificare che non ci fossero zolle di erba prima di entrare negli spogliatoi. Era stanchissimo dopo l'allenamento e non aveva bisogno di sentire le lamentele di Cedric il bidello per aver sporcato il pavimento di fango. Spesso, Sebastian si chiedeva se la Dalton pagava effettivamente quell'uomo per pulire o piuttosto per lamentarsi con gli studenti.

"Cosa ne pensi _tu_ di cosa possa averlo causato?" Il suo co-capitano Derek rise, facendo un gesto volgare con la mano lungo il suo bastone da lacrosse. Sebastian scosse la testa e ridacchiò.

"Già, beh, considerato quanto è passato da quando ha visto Cynthia l'ultima volta posso immaginare che la sua mano destra sia stata spesso in azione," Scherzò Sebastian. "Non mi sorprende che non riesca a fare un passaggio decente."

Derek quasi si piegò in due dalle risate, dando un colpetto a Sebastian sulla spalla.

"Verrebbe da pensare che tutto quell'esercizio possa rafforzare la resistenza del suo polso," Derek rise.

"Per nulla, amico," Disse Sebastian. Notò un paio di occhi intensi fissarlo dall'altro lato della sala comune e la risata gli morì un po' in gola. "Hai mai sentito parlare della sindrome del tunnel carpale? O del movimento ripetuto?"

Derek scoppiò a ridere di nuovo, forte per entrambi visto che Sebastian aveva smesso di ridere quando l'Usignolo vestito in modo impeccabile che lo stava guardando dall'altro lato della porta si alzò dal proprio posto a sedere e si avvicinò ai due co-capitani della squadra di Lacrosse.

"Hey, Derek," disse Blaine con un sorriso apparentemente sincero in volto, ma Sebastian non poteva fare a meno di sentire che c'era qualcosa di strano nel suo buonumore. "Avete fatto un buon allenamento ragazzi?"

"Hey, Blaine!" Derek sollevò la mano e offrì a Blaine un cinque da battere, entusiasta. "Come sempre!"

Derek conosceva Blaine solo di passaggio. Avevano l'ora di biologia insieme. Derek non notava nulla di strano in Blaine, ma Sebastian vedeva qualcosa nascondersi nella lucina dei suoi occhi, il modo in cui si spostavano dalla faccia di Derek a quella di Sebastian, fermandosi lì più a lungo del necessario e poi tornando su Derek.

"Dovresti prendere in considerazione l'idea di fare un'audizione per entrare in squadra," Derek propose. "Ci potrebbe servire qualcuno in più che sappia usare un bastone."

Derek ridacchiò alla propria battuta, strizzando le palpebre, con le lacrime agli occhi. Blaine rise poco entusiasta, rivolgendo nuovamente il suo sguardo a Sebastian.

"Nah, sono più tagliato per la boxe," disse, rivolgendosi più a Sebastian che a Derek. "Lascerò il lacrosse a voi due uomini di Neanderthal."

"Tutto bene, Blaine?" Disse Derek, ma Sebastian, vedendo il cambio di espressioni sul suo volto, il modo in cui i suoi occhi si strinsero per un istante e poi scintillarono con il sorriso successivo, non era convinto.

"Ti dispiacerebbe prestarmi Sebastian per un attimo?" Chiese Blaine. "Ci sono delle cose delle quali dobbiamo conferire. Sai, tra Usignoli." Blaine diede un colpetto di gomito scherzoso a Derek sul fianco, e Derek sogghignò.

"Attento, Blaine. Hai un ragazzo, ricordi?" Lo provocò Derek. Si voltò verso Sebastian e per la prima volta notò il cambio d'espressione del suo amico; da scherzoso a grave quasi in un battito di ciglia.

"Hey, va tutto bene, Seb?" Chiese Derek.

"Sì." Disse Sebastian dopo una lunga pausa, forzando un sorriso nella speranza che sembrasse okay, "Sto bene. Vai a farti una doccia, Der. Puzzi."

"Come se tu profumassi," disse Derek, sventolandosi la mano sotto il naso e facendo una smorfia di disgusto. "Ci vediamo a cena."

"È un appuntamento," gli gridò dietro Sebastian, tenendo un occhio vigile su Blaine.

"Diamine, amico," Derek si lamentò, "Non dirlo ad alta voce."

Sebastian attese finché Derek fu il più lontano possibile lungo il corridoio, in modo che non potesse sentire, e poi rivolse la propria attenzione a Blaine, che non stava più sorridendo.

Blaine fissava Sebastian; i suoi occhi nocciola vagavano a disagio sul corpo di Sebastian, dai capelli sudati, raggruppati in ciocche intorno al suo viso, l'uniforme sporca e macchiata d'erba, fino ai calzini consumati e le scarpe. Quando i suoi occhi tornarono a osservare il viso di Sebastian, quello spaventoso e luminoso sorriso era tornato.

Sebastian lo aveva sempre chiamato il sorriso da 'superstar' di Blaine, ma in realtà era soltanto Blaine che metteva in mostra i propri denti.

"Sediamoci," Propose Blaine, indicando uno dei tavoli schierati lungo il corridoio principale. Sebastian annuì, accomodandosi nel posto più vicino mentre Blaine scivolava sulla sedia opposta. I tavoli nel corridoio erano piccoli e quasi claustrofobici se si aggiungeva la rabbia gelata che radiava dal corpo di Blaine.

Blaine abbassò lo sguardo verso il tavolo, occhi che tracciavano le vene dorate della superficie del tavolo in finto marmo mentre raccoglieva i propri pensieri. Si schiarì la gola e Sebastian fece ruota gli occhi, augurandosi che Blaine si sbrigasse, qualsiasi cosa fosse, così che potesse andare a farsi una doccia e togliersi il fango e il sudore da dosso prima di cena. Mancava un'ora alla cena, e si sentiva strano nell'ammettere a se stesso che voleva essere pulito e vestito bene per Kurt quando il suo ragazzo era seduto a neanche mezzo metro da lui.

"Perché continui a scrivere poesie per Kurt?" Chiese Blaine, sollevando lo sguardo verso il volto di Sebastian.

Sebastian tentò di mettere su la faccia più indifferente che riuscisse a produrre. Non voleva sembrare sorpreso alla scoperta che Blaine sapeva delle poesie. Realisticamente, sapeva che lo avrebbe scoperto prima o poi, ma una cosa che Sebastian sapeva di sicuro era che Kurt non gliele avrebbe mostrate di proposito, quindi Blaine doveva aver fatto il ficcanaso. Quel pensiero lo rendeva furioso, il fatto che Blaine si sentisse autorizzato a frugare tra le cose personali di Kurt.

"Come mai non gliene hai scritta una tu?" Sebastian contrattaccò.

"Se io gli scriva o no una stupida poesia non è un problema tuo," disse calmo Blaine. "È _il mio_ ragazzo, non il tuo."

"È mio … amico," disse Sebastian, ma sembrò debole perfino alle proprie orecchie.

"Da quando?" Interruppe Blaine con una risata. "Da quando gli hai detto che aveva una faccia da checca, o da quando flirtavi con me?"

Sebastian aprì la bocca, e poi la richiuse, ingoiando l'accusa di Blaine.

"Già, me lo ha detto," Blaine disse compiaciuto. "Mi ha detto degli insulti. Mi dice _tutto._"

Sebastian si prese una pausa per scegliere le proprie parole attentamente.

"Io e Kurt …" Cominciò, cercando un modo ambiguo per descrivere la nuova relazione che avevano cominciato, "Abbiamo messo da parte le nostre divergenze."

"Ma davvero?" Chiese Blaine sarcastico.

"Già, davvero," Disse Sebastian con la voce cupa, "Sono cambiato."

Blaine sbeffeggiò e scosse la testa; Sebastian si stizzì alla sua aria di superiorità.

"Le persone cambiano," si difese Sebastian.

"No, io non credo che tu _sia_ cambiato," Blaine si allungò oltre il tavolo, sogghignando superiore, facendo una smorfia d'odio – il suo viso sembrava non riuscire a decidere quale emozione esprimere. "Io credo che l'unica cosa che sia cambiata è che non essendo riuscito a infilarti nei miei pantaloni, hai deciso di provare a infilarti in quelli del mio ragazzo."

Sebastian sentì ogni centimetro della sua pelle gelarsi di rabbia; le sue mani afferrarono il bastone di lacrosse forte, minacciando di spezzarlo in due.

"Non sto cercando di infilarmi nei pantaloni del tuo ragazzo, Blaine," ringhiò Sebastian. "Ma se hai paura che ci sia una minima possibilità che lui ti lasci per me, non credi che dovresti lavorare duramente e trovare un modo per riconquistarlo piuttosto che perdere tempo a lamentarti e fare lo stronzo con me?"

"Perché dovrei aver bisogno di riconquistarlo?" Lo sfidò Blaine. "È mio. L'ho già conquistato. Stai insinuando che dovrei riconquistarlo a causa tua, ma perché dovrei averne bisogno a meno che tu non faccia qualcosa per tentare di corteggiarlo?"

Un silenzio teso cadde tra loro mentre Sebastian cercava un modo per rispondere alla sfida di Blaine. Come poteva difendersi contro qualcosa che era parzialmente vero, anche se era tutto cominciato per caso?

Quando sentirono dei passi risuonare lungo il corridoio, Blaine si sedette al suo posto, sistemandosi la giacca, stendendo le pieghe con una mano tremante.

"Hey Blaine! Sebastian!" Disse Thad mentre gli passava accanto.

"Hey, Thad!" Blaine si riprese così rapidamente che Sebastian quasi ebbe un colpo di frusta nel guardarlo. I suoi cambi d'umore cominciavano a diventare inquietanti, e lo stomaco di Sebastian rotolò su se stesso al pensiero che Blaine sarebbe potuto andare direttamente a vedere Kurt in camera sua dopo questa conversazione.

"Ci vediamo dopo per le prove degli Usignoli, ragazzi."

"Non me lo perderei," disse Sebastian, ma non riuscì a montare su un sorriso falso convincente come quello di Blaine. Thad fece una smorfia, ma annuì a un Blaine sorridente prima di continuare a camminare lungo il corridoio e fuori le porte.

Blaine si voltò di nuovo verso Sebastian e la smorfia riapparve sul suo viso.

"Kurt non mi lascerà mai per te, Sebastian, e sai perché?"

Sebastian sapeva che si trattava di una domanda retorica, ma preso dalla curiosità rimase seduto e ascoltò perché niente di quello che Blaine poteva dire sarebbe stato peggio di ciò che Sebastian aveva già detto a se stesso cento volte almeno.

Sogghignò, allungandosi per tagliare lo spazio tra lui e Blaine.

"Sono tutt'orecchie, Blaine," Sogghignò Sebastian. "Dimmi pure."

"Perché sei un bullo, Sebastian," disse Blaine. "E se c'è una cosa che Kurt detesta sono i bulli."

Il ghigno arrogante di Sebastian si ammorbidì un po', e Blaine sorrise più ampiamente.

"Kurt ha dovuto combattere contro i bulli in passato," continuò Blaine nello stesso tono minaccioso. "Li abbiamo combattuti insieme. Quindi puoi scrivergli tutte le poesie che vuoi, Smythe, ma alla fine, sarà sempre mio. È me che bacia … me che vuole … me che _ama_. Quindi togliti di mezzo!"

Un nodo si formò nella gola di Sebastian mentre gli occhi di Blaine bruciavano nei suoi, ma si rifiutava di allontanare lo sguardo. Blaine spinse indietro la sedia e si alzò, continuando a reggere lo sguardo di Sebastian, quella maschera di buonumore che tornava già sul suo viso, accendendosi come la luce con un bottone.

"Questo è tutto," disse Blaine. "Hey … ci vediamo alle prove."

Blaine fece un occhiolino a Sebastian, dandogli una patta sulla spalla mentre andava via. Sebastian, troppo paralizzato dai propri conflitti tra morale e ragione, si voltò e lo guardò andare via. Blaine aveva ragione. Chi era Sebastian per cercare di ottenere l'affetto di Kurt? Sebastian_ era_ un bullo, e lo era sempre stato agli occhi di Kurt. Si era aspettato un confronto con Blaine ma nulla di simile a ciò che era appena accaduto. Questo era un lato di Blaine che Sebastian non aveva mai visto prima. Era curioso di scoprire se Kurt stesso lo avesse mai visto.

L'adrenalina invase il sangue nelle sue vene, fino a pompare nelle sue orecchie, come se non avesse intenzione di fermarsi. Sebastian prese nota di tenere sotto controllo Blaine da questo momento in poi.

/

Kurt scarabocchiò un paio di equazioni sulla carta, poi le confrontò con il grafico.

"Quindi il limite è negativo," mormorò, controllando di nuovo il grafico. "O positivo?"

Sospirò e cancellò l'equazione per la quinta volta, tenendo la carta tesa così da non fare un buco sul foglio. Algebra non era la sua materia preferita, ma solitamente non gli dava così tanti problemi. Kurt sbatté la matita sulla scrivania e lasciò cadere la propria testa tra le mani, passandosi le dita tra i capelli, frustrato. Come avrebbe potuto concentrarsi sulla matematica quando tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era la sensazione causata dalle labbra di Sebastian lungo il suo collo, bruciando la sua pelle con baci ovunque toccassero? Sebastian sarà anche andato via, ma i segni restando, uno scottante marchio sulla sua pelle. Kurt si passò le dita su di essi, cercandoli lungo la propria pelle.

Era così confuso. Non sapeva cosa fare. Se Sebastian avesse tentato di baciarlo settimane fa, prima che avesse trovato quel libro, sarebbe stato tutto così semplice. Uno spintone, uno schiaffo in volto, e la sua pomiciata settimanale con Blaine avrebbe cancellato tutto dalla sua pelle e la sua memoria. Ma adesso … non aveva risposte.

A peggiorare la situazione, Blaine sarebbe stato lì a minuti. Kurt aveva pensato a se raccontargli o meno l'accaduto. Se un altro ragazzo avesse baciato Blaine, perfino sul collo, perfino se non significasse nulla, Kurt avrebbe voluto saperlo.

Se non significasse nulla.

Non significava nulla?

Per ora doveva essere così. Era ancora il ragazzo di Blaine, e finché non avesse preso una decisione, tutto quello che Sebastian aveva da offrire andava respinto.

Kurt sobbalzò sovrappensiero e voltò la sedia quando sentì un leggero tocco contro la sua porta. Fu aperta e Blaine infilò la testa dentro per sbirciare.

"Si può entrare?" Chiese, ispezionando la stanza di Kurt con gli occhi.

"Certo," disse Kurt, voltandosi nuovamente verso i propri compiti e proseguendo col prossimo esempio di algebra. Batté le palpebre mentre la densa distesa di seni, coseni e variabili non identificate riempiva la pagina di nero. "Saresti dovuto essere qui da un po'. Sai, i tuoi compiti di algebra non si faranno da soli."

"Lo so, lo so," disse Blaine, camminando verso la sedia di Kurt. Poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla e lo baciò sulla nuca, sbirciando l'esempio al quale stava lavorando. "Per la numero diciannove, il limite non esiste."

"Grazie!" Kurt sospirò di sollievo, fissando il suo grafico e la conseguente equazione. Kurt sollevò lo sguardo verso Blaine che lo fissò con un'espressione indecifrabile.

"Dov'eri?" Chiese Kurt, cercando di capire cosa significasse lo strano modo in cui gli occhi di Blaine stavano esaminando il suo volto. "Sei quasi in ritardo di un'ora."

"Potrei dirtelo, ma non penso che ci credesti," disse Blaine, intenzionalmente vago.

Kurt affondò sulla sedia e incrociò le braccia al petto, sguardo più duro, visto che non era dell'umore per tirare a indovinare quando aveva altri trenta esempi di algebra da finire entro domani.

"Mettimi alla prova," disse.

Blaine sospirò, guardando Kurt, la sua faccia terribilmente seria.

"Ero nella sala principale a sterilizzare un cane enorme."

Kurt rimase a bocca aperta, sconvolto alla risposta matta di Blaine, ma poi Blaine sorrise, e lo fece anche Kurt, ridendo strambamente della bizzarra spiegazione.

"In realtà, sono andato a prenderti questa." Blaine spostò il braccio da dietro la schiena e allungò a Kurt una rosa rossa, appena aperta e con uno stelo lungo.

"Blaine!" Kurt ansimò, mentre i suoi occhi gelidi e il suo volto confuso si scioglievano in un sorriso tenero. "È bellissima. Ma qual è l'occasione?"

"Nessuna," Blaine disse, sedendosi sul letto, tirando il braccio di Kurt per condurlo a sedersi accanto a lui. "È un modo per farmi perdonare."

Blaine osservò mentre Kurt annusava la rosa, le sue guance pallide che si tingevano di un chiaro rosa.

"Mi dispiace," Blaine continuò, "per le ultime settimane … e la poesia … e per averti fatto sentire come se la tua opinione non contasse. È importante invece." Kurt smise di guardare la rosa per rivolgere i propri occhi a lui. "Tu sei importante."

"Davvero?" Sussurrò Kurt, tenendosi la rosa stretta al cuore.

"Davvero," rispose Blaine. "E ho pensato che magari potremmo cominciare da capo? Espandere i nostri orizzonti?"

"Non capisco," disse Kurt, improvvisamente colpito da un senso di déjà vu quando le parole lasciarono la sua bocca.

"Beh, ricordi tutte quelle cose che avevamo aggiunto alla tua lista?" Chiese Blaine. Le guance di Kurt divennero più rosse e Blaine seppe che aveva capito. "Pensavo che avremmo potuto cominciare da lì."

"Da-da dove … esattamente?" Chiese Kurt, ricordando alcune delle cose più spinte che avevano aggiunto dopo un lavoretto di mano in camera sua.

"Che ne dici di andare allo Scandals questo fine settimana?"

Blaine sogghignò, avvicinandosi a Kurt e parlando sul suo collo, sotto l'orecchio, il suo respiro che copriva i punti che Sebastian aveva baciato.

"Non è un gay bar?" Chiese Kurt, muovendosi lungo il letto e mettendo un po' di distanza tra sé e il suo ragazzo.

"Sì." Blaine baciò gentilmente il collo di Kurt e lui sospirò. I baci sul collo erano i preferiti di Kurt, e Blaine lo sapeva; ma non era la stessa cosa ora.

I baci di Blaine erano calmi e blandi.

I baci di Sebastian bruciavano … proprio come aveva scritto nel diario. Accendevano una fiamma in Kurt.

Kurt tremò al pensiero.

Voleva bruciare un po' di più.

Chiuse gli occhi e tentò di immaginare come ci si sentisse, disgustato da se stesso all'idea di usare i baci di Blaine per rivivere quel ricordo, ma non funzionava.

"Come entreremo in un gay bar, Blaine?" Balbettò Kurt. "Non abbiamo vent'un anni."

Blaine passò la lingua sulla lunghezza del collo di Kurt e Kurt voleva piangere. Il suo stomaco si strinse in un nodo, tirando forte finché una fitta dolorosa non raggiunse il suo petto. Blaine era il suo ragazzo; dovrebbe volere tutto questo, essere baciato da lui dopo settimane in cui si era sentito abbandonato. Ma l'immagine di un Sebastian distrutto che correva lungo il corridoio, trovandolo, tirandolo in una classe vuota e tenendolo tra le proprie braccia, baciandolo, desiderandolo …

I baci …

Il diario …

Tutte quelle parole …

I suoi occhi verdi …

Le sue mani che gli tenevano la testa …

Kurt non sapeva cosa fare. Si sentiva intrappolato ma non poteva lasciare che Blaine cancellasse quei baci. Non poteva. Forse Kurt era il peggior ragazzo della storia, e se esisteva un inferno, lui ci sarebbe probabilmente finito a soffrire in eterno, ma in quel momento non gli importava.

Spezzò il bacio di Blaine e si alzò, tornando alla scrivania, affannando senza fiato per il dolore nel suo stomaco che lo colpiva come un pugno.

Sollevò lo sguardo e vide uno scintillio di rabbia negli occhi di Blaine.

Fu un istante, e forse Kurt lo aveva immaginato.

Sembrava non ci fosse più nulla di cui fosse completamente certo.

"Jeff conosce un tizio che può procurarci dei documenti falsi," continuò Blaine, agitato ma stupefatto, occhi nocciola che scintillavano di nuovo affettuosamente verso Kurt.

Qualsiasi cosa Kurt avesse visto era decisamente sparita.

Kurt incrociò le mani sul proprio grembo, intrecciando le proprie dita mentre pensava. La scorsa settimana non era riuscito a portarsi Blaine al cinema perché aveva passato il fine settimana a perfezionare una scaletta, e adesso avrebbero guidato per un paio di ore per andare a un gay bar? Forse Blaine stava davvero cercando di lavorare su di un modo per migliorare la loro relazione. Kurt non avrebbe dovuto concedergli il beneficio del dubbio?

Una vocina nella sua testa protestò, ma quella voce suonava sospettosamente come Sebastian, quindi come poteva fidarsi di essa?

Kurt osservò gli occhi di Blaine mutare e trasformarsi in quello sguardo dolce e supplicante, da cucciolo, che riusciva sempre a vincere ogni volta. Kurt fece ruotare gli occhi e rise.

"Spegni la modalità cucciolo, Blaine," Ridacchiò. "Verrò con te."

"Sì!" Blaine esultò, alzandosi dal letto e abbracciando Kurt in una presa stretta. Accarezzò il collo di Kurt con la punta del naso, inspirando il suo profumo, sorridendo felice contro la sua penne, e con un solo pensiero in mente.

_Mio_.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Capitolo 5: Il mio nuovo sogno di te – Parte 3**

_Toc toctoctoctoc …_

Dispettosi colpi ripetuti come quelli di una mitragliatrice vecchio stampo sulla porta della camera di dormitorio di Sebastian interruppero il suo studio non troppo produttivo per il test di francese che aveva l'indomani alla prima ora. Non che avesse davvero bisogno di studiare; parlava la lingua come un nativo, ma sperava che rivisitare i gerundi finché il suo cervello non prendesse a sanguinare potesse distrarlo dal pensare a Kurt, a Blaine e alla folle conversazione del giorno precedente, nel corridoio . Se fosse stato il semplice battibecco sarcastico che intratteneva con i suoi opponenti di solito, se lo sarebbe scrollato dalle spalle e sarebbe andato avanti. Ma il modo in cui aveva parlato Blaine, soprattutto di Kurt, lo turbava. Blaine si era infilato sotto la sua pelle e non lo lasciava in pace, come un'irritazione che non riesci a smettere di toccare anche dopo che la ferita è guarita. Sapeva che Kurt era una persona adulta che poteva prendersi cura di sé da solo, ma Blaine era vicino a lui nel modo più estremo in cui un essere umano poteva essere vicino ad un altro, e a causa di ciò, Sebastian cominciava a preoccuparsi per lui.

Se Kurt avesse fatto qualcosa che facesse arrabbiare Blaine, Blaine si sarebbe fatto prendere troppo e avrebbe finito per fare del male a Kurt?

La persona dall'altro lato della porta continuò a bussare senza tregue, un altro pugno che si univa ai colpi, e Sebastian sapeva esattamente quale delinquente della Dalton era dietro la sua porta.

"Per Dio, Sterling!" Gridò abbastanza forte da farsi sentire, "entra e basta!"

"Hey, Bas …" Jeff cominciò a parlare ancor prima di aprire la porta, "Conosci ancora quel tipo che fa documenti falsi? Quello che lavora da Kinko?"

"Forse," disse Sebastian, neanche un po' curioso. "Aspetta, tu non conosci un tizio?"

"Sì, ma sembra che sia stato arrestato o qualcosa del genere."

Sebastian sghignazzò.

_Principianti._

"A cosa ti servono dei documenti falsi?" Sebastian scherzò con Jeff, decidendo di prolungare la sua sofferenza un po' più a lungo. "Stai portando Duval a uno strip club?"

"Non è per me," disse Jeff, saltellando per sedersi all'angolo della scrivania di Sebastian. Tirò fuori una matita da un bicchiere poggiato sulla carta assorbente, la piazzò sul suo labbro superiore e la rotolò verso il naso. Sebastian osservò con un'aria disgustata mentre Jeff violava la sua matita.

"Per chi sono allora?" Chiese Sebastian, e poi aggiunse, "Puoi tenerti quella matita comunque."

"A Blaine servono," Disse Jeff, facendo gli occhi storti nel tentativo di guardare la penna in equilibrio sul suo labbro superiore, che saltellava sotto il suo naso mentre parlava. "Vuole portare Kurt ad un gay bar a Lima. Credo che abbia detto che si chiama _Sandals_."

Le sopracciglia di Sebastian si sollevarono. Si voltò verso Jeff, fissandolo con uno sguardo glaciale che andava invece rivolto a Blaine.

"Scandals?" Corresse Sebastian.

"No …" Rispose Jeff, fissando nel vuoto mentre cercava di ricordarsi il nome.

"Jeff," disse Sebastian, espirando, il suo corpo teso per la frustrazione, "il nome del bar è Scandals."

"No …" Disse di nuovo Jeff, tormentandosi il cervello. Sebastian lo lanciò rudemente giù dalla scrivania. Jeff non riuscì a mantenere l'equilibrio e fece una smorfia verso Sebastian per un secondo, ma quando vide la matita ancora poggiata sul suo labbro, esultò silenziosamente per quel trionfo, braccia sollevate in aria come dopo un gol.

"Quando hanno intenzione di andare?" Insisté Sebastian. Sentì un urgente bisogno di fuggire e trovare Kurt; parlargli e magari avvertirlo che … cosa? Che il suo ragazzo poteva essere instabile mentalmente? Che avrebbe potuto perfino essere pericoloso? Sebastian doveva affrontare la realtà. Non conosceva una singola persona alla Dalton che ci avrebbe creduto. Anzi, prima dell'incontro in corridoio, se qualcuno avesse tentato di convincere Sebastian del fatto che Blaine fosse un po' fuori, avrebbe riso. Elegante, un gentiluomo, gran bel sedere, un po' troppo innamorato del suo gel al lampone e le hit da top 40, ma a parte questo, non era pericoloso.

O almeno non troppo pericoloso, a quanto pareva.

"Uh, beh, voleva i documenti prima di questo fine settimana, e so che ha una cena in famiglia domenica sera, quindi immagino sia sabato."

Sebastian annuì, archiviando le informazioni di Jeff. Fortunatamente, Jeff non sembrò notare il fatto che Sebastian fosse più interessato di quanto non intendesse mostrare in principio.

"Quindi, lo farai?"

Sebastian cominciò a formulare un piano. Conoscere l'amministrazione dello Scandals probabilmente non gli avrebbe impedito di entrare, ma poteva rallentarli.

"Sì, lo farò. Ma questa cosa è tra me e te, Sterling," disse Sebastian, alzandosi dalla scrivania e mettendo Jeff all'angolo. "Non dire a Blaine che li hai avuti da me."

"Perché no?" Mormorò Jeff, inconscio del fatto che era stato messo con le spalle al muro, o del fatto che Sebastian lo stava fissando come se la sua vita dipendesse dalla sua discrezione.

"Non voglio che lo sappia, chiaro?"

"Ma …"

"Sterling," Disse Sebastian, "Tieni il segreto o i genitori di Duval scopriranno esattamente da chi ha preso la mononucleosi lo scorso semestre. Ricevuto?"

Gli occhi di Jeff si spalancarono alla minaccia.

"Esagerato," disse. "Non è una bella cosa, amico."

"Allora penso che ci siamo intesi."

"Va bene. Come vuoi." Jeff scivolò lungo la parete per sfuggire alla presa di Sebastian."Quindi, vengo a prenderli …"

"Li avrai quando li avrai," Sebastian lo liquidò, tornando alla sua scrivania e la lista di centinaia di verbi in francese. Sebastian non guardò Jeff mentre andava via. Fissò indifferente il proprio libro e attese finché lo scricchiolio delle Converse di Jeff non morì lungo il corridoio. Allora si alzò dalla scrivania e scattò alla ricerca di Kurt.

/

Kurt si fermò lungo il corridoio, controllando di nuovo la sua borsa per assicurarsi che avesse il libro di francese. Aveva un'intera nottata di studio programmata. Doveva riuscire a prendere almeno lo stesso voto di Sebastian, altrimenti l'altro si sarebbe vantato a vita. Aveva un bigliettino in suo possesso da parte del ragazzo che lo avvertiva di questo. Kurt sogghignò, pensando alle prese in giro scherzose che avrebbero seguito un voto inferiore al suo (quindi non A+).

Immaginò bigliettini e bigliettini infilati sotto la sua porta come le lettere da Hogwarts in _Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale_ – ognuno scritto su quella pergamena che usava Sebastian, e sigillato con la cera – e che diceva sempre la stessa cosa:

"_Caro Signor Hummel:_

_è cordialmente invitato a succhiarmelo per aver preso un voto più basso del mio …"_

Sfrontatamente il suo cervello suggerì la battuta:

"_Possiamo metterlo in pratica sabato sera in camera mia._"

Diavolo! Cosa gli saltava in mente?

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, tu hai un ragazzo!

Un ragazzo che forse è stato un po' indifferente all'idea di essere il tuo ragazzo ultimamente.

Un ragazzo che non ha potuto accontentare una tua semplice richiesta.

Un ragazzo la cui idea attuale di appuntamento romantico è procurarsi dei documenti falsi ed andare ad un gay bar.

Kurt non era completamente sicuro del perché avesse accettato. Non voleva davvero andarci, ma alle volte era difficile dire di no a Blaine. Kurt capiva che volesse uscire insieme dopo così tanto tempo in cui sembrava esserci una tempesta tra loro, ma se voleva ballare con lui, avrebbero potuto semplicemente mettere della musica nella stanza di Kurt, abbassare le luci e danzare lì. Sarebbe stato piacevole – soli, senza rumori, il cattivo odore di birra datata, o gli occasionali adescamenti.

Chiamatelo stupido, ma l'idea del sesso in un bagno non aveva mai affascinato Kurt. Sembrava sporco, scomodo, e un po' demoralizzante. Kurt chiuse gli occhi per un istante, pensando a una serata di ballo lento in camera sua, ma nella sua mente c'era il corpo di Sebastian premuto contro di lui, ondeggiando avanti e indietro mentre una canzone malinconica e datata suonava, e non quello di Blaine, il profumo pungente di Sebastian che invadeva le sue narici (Kurt non sapeva quando avesse cominciato a memorizzare quella fragranza), Sebastian che piazzava baci nascosti tra i suoi capelli. Aprì gli occhi per guardare nella propria borsa, mano fissa sul lato del suo libro di Francese, e tra i vari oggetti, tutto quello che vedeva era Sebastian – il diario di Sebastian, i bigliettini di Sebastian arrotolati da uno spago dorato, la matita che Sebastian gli aveva prestato quando quella di Kurt era sparita prima del loro ultimo test, i suoi compiti con le correzioni di Sebastian scarabocchiate ai margini insieme a dei disegnini e degli haiku vietati ai minori di diciotto anni.

Tutte le strade sembravano portare a Sebastian, allora perché Kurt non le stava imboccando?

Kurt piegò la tracolla sulla borsa e fece un passo, ma una mano forte gli afferrò il braccio e lo trascinò in una stanza vicina.

Kurt non ebbe neanche bisogno di guardare in volto il ragazzo sogghignante per sapere chi potesse afferrarlo in quel modo. Quando lo guardò però, il ragazzo non stava sogghignando.

Sembrava che avesse visto un fantasma.

"Davvero," mormorò Kurt, sistemandosi la giacca e assicurandosi che non avesse strappato il tessuto, "diventerà un'abitudine con te?"

"Dovevo parlarti," disse Sebastian, "in privato."

"Beh, avresti potuto dire qualcosa del tipo, 'Kurt, posso parlarti in privato?'"

"Ho sentito dire che Blaine ti porterà allo Scandals."

Kurt smise di lamentarsi della giacca e guardò in faccia Sebastian.

"Sì. Credo che sia tipo un appuntamento. Perché?"

Sebastian sospirò, prendendo le mani di Kurt e tenendole nelle proprie. Era una dolorosa consolazione, ma era l'unica che avrebbe permesso a se stesso di avere.

"Lo sai il perché," disse Sebastian, una semplice osservazione che gli portò via tutta la forza di parlare e lo lasciò vuoto perché aveva già immaginato quale sarebbe stata la risposta di Kurt.

Kurt sospirò.

"Sebastian, devo almeno dargli l'occasione di sistemare le cose. _È _il mio ragazzo."

Sebastian cercò di pronunciare qualche parola, qualche affermazione, dichiarazione, la sua bocca che volteggiava tra sentimenti e poi li ingoiava nuovamente.

"Lo ami ancora?" Chiese alla fine. Suonava meglio di quello che stava pensando in realtà. _Ho almeno una possibilità?_

"Io …" La reazione spontanea di Kurt era di dire di sì, che ovviamente lo amava, ma quando arrivò il momento, le parole si rifiutarono di uscire dalla sua bocca. Amava Blaine, ma tutto era cambiato. Anche se avrebbe sempre amato Blaine, aveva davvero cominciato a pensare a se lui e Blaine avessero ancora un senso insieme. Non era qualcosa che avrebbe ammesso ad alta voce, non ancora, non a Sebastian. Non c'era bisogno di dare a Sebastian una speranza se rischiava di non essercene.

"Io … So dove vuoi arrivare, Sebastian," Disse simpateticamente, "Lo so. E ci sto ."

Sebastian lasciò andare le mani di Kurt e si fece indietro, incrociando le braccia al petto e fissando i suoi mocassini neri sul pavimento in legno massello lavato in acero.

"Sebastian, sto ancora cercando di abituarmi all'idea che ti piaccio," protestò Kurt, "e non so, ma sento che devo dargli un'occasione."

L'orgoglio di Sebastian era pesantemente finito. Sapeva dall'inizio che era così che sarebbe andata quella conversazione, ma non significava che non avesse immaginato che Kurt denunciasse Blaine e si buttasse tra le sue braccia. Ad ogni modo, l'ordine del giorno era un altro, e Sebastian non poteva permettere che Kurt andasse via senza prima avvertirlo.

"Kurt, c'è una cosa che devo dirti," cominciò, "su Blaine." Fece ruotare gli occhi a quanto squallido suonasse, ma non era riuscito a pensare a un altro modo di introdurre l'argomento.

"Cosa c'è che non va con Blaine?" La fronte di Kurt si corrucciò al centro e incrociò le braccia, facendo un passo indietro per mettere distanza tra loro. Sebastian non sapeva se Kurt si stesse preparando a difendere Blaine ciecamente piuttosto che ascoltare cosa avesse da dire. Sperava di conoscere meglio Kurt, che Kurt avesse più buon senso di così.

"Pensi …" Sebastian cominciò e si fermò, immaginando tutta la conversazione nella propria testa prima di ricominciare, "… hai mai … quando Blaine si … arrabbia … ERRR!"

"Sebastian …" Kurt lo guardò negli occhi con uno sguardo di sincera confusione, "non capisco cosa stai cercando di …"

Sebastian si arrese. Anche con tutte le sue buone intenzioni, anche se sapeva di avere ragione, non aveva modo di vincere.

"Stai … stai solo attento," Disse esasperato. "Stai attendo quando sei con il tuo ragazzo." Le parole pizzicarono la bocca di Sebastian, e desiderava baciare Kurt e ammorbidire quel morso, ma non lo fece. Non mentiva quando aveva detto che non voleva trasformare Kurt in un traditore.

"Lo farò," Kurt disse sorridendo. Si avvicinò a Sebastian e poggiò una mano sul suo braccio. Kurt voleva abbracciare Sebastian, sentire il suo corpo contro il proprio, ma non poteva essere così crudele. Questo piccolo gesto amichevole era tutto ciò che poteva dare. Sebastian inspirò rapidamente alla sensazione di Kurt che toccava il suo braccio. Voleva trattenere quello stato d'animo nel caso in cui non accadesse mai più.

Kurt si allontanò da Sebastian e uscì dalla porta, tornando nella propria camera di dormitorio, una lunga notte di studio che lo attendeva.

Sebastian espirò, le mani in pugni che strinse finché non presero a tremare. '_Stupido, stupido, codardo, stupido!_' si ripeté nella sua testa mentre le unghie delle dita premevano contro i palmi e lasciavano marchi a forma di luna sempre più profondi nella sua pelle. Aveva avuto la sua possibilità e l'aveva sprecata. Cosa gli passava per la testa? Sebastian affondò su di una grande poltrona di pelle, seppellendo la testa tra le mani. Aveva pochi giorni. Forse poteva ancora cambiare le cose.

Peccato che non avesse effettivamente quei giorni però. Blaine si era appiccicato al fianco di Kurt e non si allontanava mai. Accompagnava Kurt a ogni lezione, mangiavano insieme a tutti i pasti, studiavano insieme fino a notte fonda. Ad un certo punto, Sebastian aveva infilato un bigliettino sotto la porta di Kurt. Aveva immaginato che Kurt lo avrebbe visto e letto, Blaine o non Blaine, ma Kurt doveva essere in bagno perché un'ora dopo il biglietto tornò indietro sotto la porta di Sebastian, chiuso e mai letto, con un messaggio scarabocchiato fuori: _Bel tentativo, ma non rifarlo, Sebastian. – B_

Sebastian mangiava appena; non riusciva a dormire. Prima che Kurt andasse allo Scandals con Blaine, prima che qualsiasi cosa Blaine progettasse di far accadere … accadesse, c'erano delle cose che Kurt doveva sapere.

La sua unica possibilità arrivò circa quindici minuti prima che Kurt e Blaine andassero via. Sebastian osservò Blaine uscire e camminare verso il parcheggio per prendere i documenti da Jeff. Sebastian sapeva esattamente quando sarebbe accaduto perché aveva chiesto a Jeff di chiamare Blaine e farlo uscire dal parcheggio per darglieli. Aveva bisogno di far uscire Blaine dai dormitori se voleva avere un'occasione di parlare da solo con Kurt. Una volta che Blaine fu abbastanza lontano, Sebastian sfrecciò verso la stanza di Kurt. Il suo cuore viaggiava regolarmente in petto lungo tutta la strada così quando arrivò a bussare alla porta, lo sentiva martellare in gola.

"Arrivo, arrivo," Sentì Kurt canticchiare, ma non nel modo vispo e positivo in cui lo faceva sempre. Gli spezzò il cuore, il fatto che Kurt sembrasse nervoso. Lo distrusse ancora di più che forse, soltanto forse, Sebastian era la ragione per cui era nervoso. Kurt girò il pomello. Sebastian vide la porta aprirsi e non attese. Si spinse dentro e la chiuse dietro di lui, girando il pomello fino a bloccare la serratura così che non venissero disturbati se Dapper Dan avesse deciso di tornare prima inattesamente.

"Sebastian! Che …" Kurt inciampò all'indietro mentre Sebastian lo guidava, fermandosi quando la sua schiena venne in contatto con la parete. Sebastian lo chiuse, una mano contro la parete ai lati della sua testa. Kurt sentiva Sebastian, anche se non voleva allungare il peso del proprio corpo contro di lui. Il respiro vagò sulla pelle di Kurt, caldo e piacevole, sapeva di menta e caffè. Il suo corpo tremò alla vicinanza, e Kurt lo trovò contagioso, il suo corpo rabbrividì in risposta.

"Hai-hai detto che non mi avresti spinto a fare nulla," Kurt balbettò, le parole che si affrettavano a venire fuori per raggiungere Sebastian quando, in quel momento, sembrava che Sebastian potesse superare un'altra linea di confine tra loro. Le sue labbra era così vicine, i suoi occhi bruciavano come facevano sempre quando era solo con Kurt – in quel modo che riempiva Kurt di eccitazione, così tanto che quasi fu lui stesso a superare quella linea. In quei secondi tra sicurezza e indecisione, Sebastian sembrava così pericoloso. Era più alto di Kurt, più veloce e forte - Kurt non aveva bisogno di vederlo dominare il campo di lacrosse per esserne certo (anche se doveva ammettere di aver sbirciato un paio di volte).

Kurt non aveva paura.

Una piccola parte di lui, una nuova ed inesplorata parte di lui, lo voleva.

"Non ti sto spingendo a fare nulla." La voce di Sebastian, senza fiato e diabolicamente sexy, mise nuovamente in moto l'immaginazione di Kurt, figurandosi Sebastian steso accanto a lui, che affannava, stremato, labbra che tremavano mordendo pelle sudata. Kurt deglutì e sperò che quel desiderio si allontanasse. Rendeva troppo più difficile restare con i piedi per terra.

"Ho qualcosa da dire, e ho bisogno che tu ascolti."

Kurt annuì, la testa che batté delicatamente contro la parete mentre si stringeva di più contro di essa.

"Okay," mormorò.

"Okay," ripeté Sebastian, utilizzando quella parola come precipizio, sperando che sarebbe atterrato con i piedi per terra una volta finito. "Kurt, ho perso la testa per te dal momento in cui ti ho visto …"

Kurt sentì se stesso ansimare, anche se il suono strozzato sembrava un po' troppo drammatico e cliché. Non poté trattenerlo. Ricordò il primo giorno al Lima Bean, lo sguardo di Sebastian che aveva interpretato come derisione, il modo in cui le sue labbra formarono una perfetta 'o' di sorpresa quando allungò una mano per stringere la sua, il modo in cui i suoi occhi vagavano avanti e indietro tra la sua faccia e quella di Blaine, come per dire, "Mi stai prendendo in giro? Non è possibile che questo ragazzo bellissimo sia innamorato _di te_, faccia da checca."

"… Ma non potevo permettermi di provare ciò che provavo. Non potevo permettermi di volerti in quel modo, ma non volevo neanche che Blaine ti avesse. Allora ho tentato di allontanarti e di separarvi. È per questo che ci provavo con Blaine. Pensavo che avrei preso due piccioni con una fava."

Kurt fissò Sebastian pieno di curiosità, il suo volto che cambiava tra meraviglia e disgusto alla confessione che aveva appena ascoltato. Aveva senso in un modo bizzarro e folle. Il fatto che la mente di Sebastian funzionasse così sinistramente che _quella_ era stata la soluzione che aveva pensato lasciava Kurt sconvolto. Lo avrebbe spintonato via. Era pronto a dirgli di andare via e non tornare mai più, se Sebastian non si fosse sporto in avanti e sussurrato con una voce al limite del devastante, "Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, credimi quando dico che mi dispiace per aver dato più importanza alla mia stupidità piuttosto che a te … a quello che c'è nel tuo cuore. Darei qualsiasi cosa per poter tornare indietro e cambiare tutto. Ti giuro su Dio che lo farei."

Sebastian si allontanò dalla parete e fuggì dalla stanza, lasciando Kurt frastornato e scosso in piedi, con gli occhi spalancati, a bocca aperta, mentre si chiedeva cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora esattamente.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Note autrice: **Continua dal punto in cui Sebastian ha lasciato Kurt in camera ad aspettare Blaine. Ho riscritto in parte "The First Time" (3x05). Avvertimenti: consumo di alcol da parte di minorenni, tentativo di molestia sessuale, violenza fisica, ansia e stress post traumatico. Klaine/Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo 6: Il mio nuovo sogno di te – Parte 4<strong>

Quando Blaine tornò in camera di Kurt, lo trovò immobile, paralizzato, contro la parete, che tremava dalla punta dei suoi capelli perfettamente fissati ed alzati, fino alle ginocchia, che erano premute insieme nei suoi jeans troppo stretti per essere salutari.

"Kurt?" Blaine attraversò la stanza, guardandosi intorno come se si stesse perdendo qualche dettaglio utile a comprendere. "Kurt? Stai bene? Sembra che tu abbia appena visto un topo o qualcosa del genere."

"No, non un topo," disse Kurt, rivolgendo i propri occhi sfumati verso il viso preoccupato di Blaine. "Io …" Scosse la testa lentamente, mostrando una specie di sorriso sulla sua faccia pallida oltre il naturale. "Pronto per andare?"

"Sì," disse Blaine, la sua espressione che mutava da preoccupazione a entusiasmo mentre picchiettava la mano sulla tasca dei jeans, dove aveva il portafogli e i due documenti falsi. "Andiamo."

Fu Kurt a guidare; era sempre lui a guidare. Inserì l'indirizzo del bar su Google maps sul proprio cellulare e lasciò che Blaine giocherellasse con il suo iPod, scegliendo canzoni per una playlist da viaggio. Si ricordò dei tempi in cui avevano appena cominciato ad uscire insieme e cercavano una qualsiasi scusa per andare in giro con la macchina – cene a casa di Kurt il venerdì sera con il resto della famiglia, partite di football al McKinley, concerti del Glee, caffè quasi quotidiano al Lima Bean perché i loro caffè senza grassi avevano un sapore migliore rispetto a quelli di Starbucks a Westerville (per non tener conto delle voci che giravano su di un'invasione di topi). Cantavano duetti flirtanti durante tutto il viaggio, e significava così tanto per Kurt che fossero così in sintonia. In quel momento, mentre i pensieri di Kurt vagavano verso la conversazione che aveva avuto con Sebastian, facendogli saltare l'attacco durante un'entusiasmante rappresentazione di _Perfect_ di Pink, realizzò che tutto quello che lui e Blaine facevano in macchina era cantare. Non parlavano mai; non delle cose importanti almeno, come obiettivi, ambizioni, o il futuro.

Kurt aveva le informazioni base. Conosceva il modo in cui Blaine prendeva il caffè. Sapeva come Blaine si sentiva riguardo l'argomento Katy Perry contro Lady Gaga. Sapeva che Blaine preferiva i papillon alle cravatte, e che la sua marca preferita di gel era Cover Boy (che sembrava essere molto costosa). Su argomento più importanti, Kurt stava scoprendo di non aver la benché minima idea di quale fosse l'opinione di Blaine.

Kurt non aveva mai tenuto segreto il fatto che volesse andare al college a New York, probabilmente la Julliard. Sebastian aveva detto a Kurt che aveva in programma di frequentare la NYU. Per quanto gli aveva detto Blaine, Kurt non sapeva quali college stesse considerando.

Kurt aveva sempre visto se stesso a Broadway. Era innamorato delle forti luci dal palcoscenico e il palco stesso, gli applausi del pubblico. Sebastian voleva unirsi alla ditta legale di suo padre. Blaine … Kurt immaginava che volesse continuare con la musica, ma se come cantante, cantautore, o a Broadway, Kurt non ne aveva idea.

Kurt sapeva che avrebbe voluto dai bambini un giorno.

Anche Sebastian.

Ma Blaine …

"Kurt?" Blaine mosse gentilmente il suo ginocchio. "Kurt? Dove sei?"

"Uh, cosa vuoi dire?" Chiese Kurt, lanciando un breve sguardo a Blaine, seduto accanto a lui.

"Beh, hai saltato l'attacco dell'ultima canzone, e hai smesso di cantare definitivamente da due minuti."

"Oh," disse Kurt, guardando la mappa sullo schermo del suo telefono per vedere quanto mancasse ancora.

Altri quarantacinque minuti di viaggio.

Kurt trattenne un lamento.

"Forse sono solo nervoso all'idea di andare in un gay bar, tutto qui."

Blaine sorrise, soddisfatto della mezza bugia di Kurt.

"Rilassati, tesoro," Lo rassicurò. "Andrà tutto bene. Ti divertirai. Vedrai."

Kurt allontanò gli occhi dalla strada per un secondo, per guardare Blaine adagiarsi sul sedile accanto a lui, braccia unite dietro la testa, mentre fissava Kurt con un'espressione subdola.

Kurt fece spallucce, pronto ad ascoltare Blaine elencare tutte le ragioni per le quali Kurt non sarebbe dovuto essere nervoso. Dopotutto, sembrava una di quelle cose di cui due persone che stanno insieme parlano prima di andare ad un gay bar con documenti falsi ottenuti illegalmente, ma non lo avevano fatto, il che non era una grande sorpresa. La conversazione sfumò del tutto quando Blaine disse, "Vedrai."

Blaine proseguì con la playlist, lanciandosi sul primo rigo di _Last Friday Night_, cantando sia le parti sue che quelle di Kurt, visto che Kurt non sembrava dell'umore adatto a contribuire alla sessione di karaoke. Continuò il resto del viaggio in silenzio.

Utilizzò quel tempo per cercare di decidere dove vedesse se stesso dopo la fine di questa serata.

Entrarono nel parcheggio dello Scandals proprio mentre _Defying Gravity_ terminava, una canzone che Blaine aveva selezionato nella speranza di spronare Kurt a partecipare, chiamandolo un guastafeste quando, dopo il primo ritornello, Kurt non aveva ancora preso a cantare.

"Forza, Kurt," si lamentò Blaine, "L'acuto sta aspettando solo te."

"Mentre sto seduto e indosso questi jeans?" Kurt sbafò. "Non credo proprio, Anderson."

Kurt s'infilò in uno spazio del parcheggio e spense il motore. Blaine si tolse la cintura di sicurezza e si allungò per tirare fuori il portafogli dalla tasca posteriore. Lo aprì e tirò fuori il nuovo documento di Kurt, allungandoglielo con uno svolazzo. Kurt osservò perplesso la patente Hawaiana. La foto di un uomo di mezza età lo stava fissando di rimando; aveva capelli ricci e scuri che coprivano quasi i suoi occhi castani, e dei baffi spessi sopra il labbro inferiore.

"Cosa-è assurdo! Questa foto non mi somiglia per niente!" Protestò Kurt, ma segretamente stava cercando di nascondere la sua gioia. Neanche la foto sulla patente di Blaine somigliava al possessore. Kurt sospirò di sollievo mentalmente. Non esisteva che li lasciassero entrare in un bar con dei documenti così orribili. Sarebbero dovuti tornare alla Dalton con la coda tra le gambe.

"Andranno bene," lo rassicurò Blaine, allungandosi e baciare la guancia di Kurt prima di aprire lo sportello dell'auto e balzare fuori dal veicolo. Kurt non ne era certo. Era così sicuro del fatto che li avrebbero mandati via che quasi saltellò dietro Blaine mentre si avvicinavano all'ingresso. Allungò il suo documento al buttafuori, che fece ruotare immediatamente gli occhi come per dire 'mi state prendendo in giro?'. Illuminò la patente con la torcia per guardarla meglio e poi rivolse la luce al volto di Kurt.

Contando i secondi che mancavano a quando sarebbero stati mandati via e non sarebbero tornati per qualche anno ancora, Kurt salutò con la mano con un sorriso abbagliante in viso e disse, "Aloha!"

L'uomo pienotto, pigramente seduto sullo sgabello, apparentemente sconfitto dalla vita in generale, fece passare lo sguardo da Kurt a Blaine. I suoi annoiati occhi verdi tendevano verso il basso, il suo viso tradiva ogni espressione sul suo volto esausto. Dal modo in cui i suoi occhi passarono dal documento alle loro facce, Kurt poteva dire che non si era fatto minimamente ingannare, ma anche che era perfino meno felice di essere allo Scandals di Kurt. Se fosse per la noia o per apatia totale, restituì i documenti e gli fece cenno di entrare.

Un allegro Blaine si lanciò all'interno, tirandosi dietro un Kurt mortificato.

"Visto, ti avevo detto di non preoccuparti," disse Blaine.

"Già," mormorò Kurt con un sospiro. "Fantastico."

Kurt non era mai stato in un locale del genere prima, figurarsi un gay bar nello specifico, e per quanto ne sapeva, era un'esperienza completamente nuova anche per Blaine, quindi Kurt era confuso nel notare che Blaine sembrava a suo agio qui. Faceva cenni alle persone e salutava, un occhiolino rivolto a una drag queen vestita in un sinuoso vestito dorato, come Ginger da L'Isola di Gilligan, che si voltò verso di lui e gli mandò un bacio.

"Amici tuoi?" Chiese sarcasticamente Kurt. Blaine lo condusse verso il bancone.

"No," negò Blaine ridacchiando. "Sto solo cercando di essere rimpatico. Sai, per scaldare la sala."

"Okay," disse Kurt. Si sedette su di uno sgabello che non sembrasse troppo sudicio e guardò Blaine in azione.

"Una birra per me, e un Long Island Iced Tea per il mio ragazzo," ordinò Blaine, poggiando una banconota da venti dollari piena di zecca sul bancone.

"Da quando bevi birra?" Chiese Kurt. "E io non ho intenzione di bere alcol. Devo guidare al ritorno."

"Lasciati andare, Kurt," disse Blaine, facendo scivolare il drink sul bancone, verso Kurt, quando arrivò. "Siamo spontanei e divertiamoci."

"Sono a favore della spontaneità e del divertimento, ma non dell'idea di dover pulire la tappezzeria della macchina dal vomito."

Blaine sogghignò, facendo cincin con la bottiglia di birra contro il bicchiere di Kurt e poi portandosela alle labbra.

Kurt fece spallucce. Un sorso non lo avrebbe ucciso. Sorprendentemente, aveva un sapore migliore di quanto non credesse, dolce e che bruciava un po' nella gola verso la fine. Kurt lo mandò giù lentamente, per evitare che gli andasse alla testa.

Blaine lo tirò verso la pista da ballo, ridendo e sorridendo, saltellando in giro come il tenero idiota che era quando lui e Kurt si erano conosciuti. Vederlo così fece sorridere Kurt, ma se Blaine si stesse comportando così per l'alcol o perché si stesse divertendo ad uscire con lui, Kurt non lo sapeva. Kurt non capiva perché Blaine lo avesse portato qui tra tutti i posti. Era buio e sporco, la musica era troppo folte, e tutta la sala puzzava come lo spogliatoio dei ragazzi al McKinley, fragranza di calzini sudati e le prime fasi di formazione della muffa. Era l'epitoma di tutto ciò che detestavano, l'opposto di tutti i luoghi in cui amavano andare.

Vero?

Man mano che la serata passava, la pista di ballo si affollava finché non c'era che un minimo di spazio per muoversi senza strusciarsi accidentalmente contro qualcun altro. Kurt non poteva fare a meno di pensare a tutte le cose che potrebbe star facendo se non fosse bloccato qui. Leggere, guardare un film, giocare a carte … con Sebastian, a bere caffè nella camera comune dei senior … con Sebastian, a ballare un lento in camera … con Sebastian. Kurt sospirò, immaginando di essere cullato tra le braccia di Sebastian. Nulla di questo appuntamento con Blaine rendeva la decisione di Kurt più semplice. Sperava che una qualche specie di epifania lo colpisse forte prima che Blaine tornasse al bancone per un'altra birra. Sembrava che non reggesse molto bene. Diceva di aver bevuto una sola birra, eppure si manteneva appena in piedi. Quando Blaine finì per la quindicesima volta contro il seno di una drag queen dal nome di Pearl Bailey, Kurt decise di mettervi una fine. Afferrò il suo ragazzo per il braccio e lo tirò fino a farlo alzare.

"Forza, soldato," Disse Kurt in un tono freddo e disinteressato. "Ti porto a casa."

"M-ma non voglio ancora andare via Kurt." Inciampò Blaine, cadendo contro la spalla di Kurt, un sorriso stupidotto sul suo volto mentre guardava negli occhi severi del suo ragazzo. Kurt fece ruotare i propri e allontanò lo sguardo.

"Peccato," disse Kurt, cercando di mantenere Blaine quanto meglio riuscisse e di camminare al contempo. "Sono io che ci ho portati qui e sto andando via."

Kurt riuscì a tirare fuori Blaine, sperando che l'aria fresca lo aiutasse a tornare sobrio più in fretta.

"Questa è la serata più bella della mia vita," mormorò Blaine.

"Okay," Kurt lo assecondò, cercando di tenerlo a freno e quasi scivolando sull'asfalto scuro.

"È la serata più bella della mia vita," ripeté enfatico Blaine. "Voglio vivere qui. Voglio vivere qui, e fare arte, e aiutare le persone."

Blaine si voltò verso Kurt mentre pronunciava la parola aiutare, esalando un respiro che sapeva di birra proprio sotto il naso di Kurt.

"Woo-hoo," Kurt rise, voltandosi alla ricerca di aria fresca, "beh, di certo puoi aiutare le persone ad accendere il fuoco con questo fiato."

"Hey, dai," protestò Blaine, "ho bevuto solo una birra."

"Certo," mormorò Kurt. Lo condusse verso il Navigator, frugando nella tasca mentre poggiava il corpo senza equilibrio di Blaine contro l'auto.

Blaine lo guardò, quell'espressione subdola che aveva prima apparve di nuovo.

"Baciami," Insisté, avvicinandosi a Kurt, bloccandogli la mano sulla maniglia della portiera.

"No, no, no," Kurt rise a disagio.

Blaine non sembrava accettare no come risposta, labbra che vagavano sul collo di Kurt, baciandolo fino a salire all'orecchio.

"Baciami," disse di nuovo, la voce più bassa nel tentativo di sedurlo. Kurt deglutì forte al sottile gelo causato da quelle parole.

"No, no, no, no," Canticchiò con una risatina, cercando di spingere via le farfalle d'ansia nel suo stomaco. "Dai, stenditi dietro." Kurt raggiunse la maniglia e aprì lo sportello, spingendo la spalla di Blaine per aiutarlo a salire.

"Va bene, va bene," Si arrese Blaine, quel sorriso adorabile nuovamente sul suo volto, come il suo vecchio Blaine. Kurt sospirò di sollievo.

"Stenditi," ordinò. "È meno probabile che vomiti così."

"Va bene," Blaine concordò, ma non si stese. Si sedette sui sedili e bloccò la portiera prima che Kurt potesse chiederla. Kurt si allungò per sbirciare nella macchina, i suoi occhi incontrarono lo sguardo cupo di Blaine.

"Ti … ti sederesti accanto a me per un secondo?" Implorò Blaine con voce timida. "Non siamo stati un attimo da soli da quando siamo arrivati."

Kurt diede uno sguardo al parcheggio vuoto intorno a loro. Era ansioso di mettere fine alla serata, di entrare in macchina e guidare lontano da questo posto. C'era qualcosa in Blaine che lo rendeva diffidente, ma non riusciva a capire di cosa si trattasse esattamente. Baine sembrava diverso qui. L'atmosfera lo aveva cambiato. O era forse Blaine ad essere cambiato, pian piano, giorno per giorno, e Kurt non lo aveva notato? Qualsiasi cosa fosse, non gli piaceva. Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo verso Blaine, che lo stava fissando ancora con quegli occhi da cucciolo supplichevoli che avrebbero convinto chiunque, e sospirò.

"Va bene," disse Kurt, arrendevole, mentre scivolava nel sedile accanto a lui, "Ma solo per un minuto. Il viaggio di ritorno è lungo." Kurt si chiuse lo sportello alle spalle, e Blaine lo chiuse con pulsante a lato. Il rumore della sicura fece sobbalzare Kurt. Sembrò colpirlo alla base del cranio, e far rizzare tutto i peli sul retro del suo collo.

Kurt fissò Blaine, sopracciglia sollevate in attesa della conversazione che il suo ragazzo sembrava voler avere. Gli occhi di Blaine si spostarono a destra e sinistra, un po' a disagio sotto lo sguardo di Kurt.

"Che c'è?" Fece spallucce Blaine.

"Hai detto che volevi parlare," gli ricordò Kurt. "Sto aspettando che parli."

"Sì, potremmo parlare …" Blaine si avvicinò, il suo sguardo che si soffermava sulle labbra di Kurt per un secondo prima di tornare ai suoi occhi. "Oppure, potremmo darci dentro." Blaine si allungò verso il collo di Kurt, alla ricerca di quel punto che sapeva far sciogliere Kurt.

Kurt s'irrigidì al primo contatto delle labbra di Blaine con la sua pelle. Cercò di rilassarsi, di goderselo, ma non era la stessa cosa. Non sembrava giusto. Era forzato, troppo veloce, e rabbioso, se aveva senso. La mani di Blaine cominciarono ad esplorare le sue spalle e lungo le sue braccia, facendo rabbrividire Kurt. In quel momento non lo voleva. Non sapeva se non lo volesse ora o mai, ma non voleva che accadesse.

"Blaine …" Kurt cercò di allontanarsi nello spazio lungo i sedili posteriori del Navigator. "Blaine, sono davvero stanco …"

Kurt sentì Blaine sbuffare.

"Blaine, non mi va …"

Blaine si vendicò delle proteste di Kurt succhiando la pelle del suo collo più forte. Kurt guaì, spingendo via Blaine.

"Blaine!"

"Kurt," gemette Blaine, tirandò Kurt a sé, muovendo le dita verso i bottoni della sua camicia. Campane di pericolo suonarono nella testa di Kurt, così forte che quasi coprivano i mormorii di Blaine, il suo continuo "lo voglio, voglio farlo. Ti prego, Kurt …"

Kurt aveva difficoltà a scegliere se avere paura o arrabbiarsi. Era troppo confuso, un po' alterato dall'alcol, anche se il Long Island Iced Tea era quasi sparito dal suo organismo del tutto. Avvolto dalle braccia del suo ragazzo dovrebbe sentirsi al sicuro, ma per qualche motivo si sentiva in modo completamente diverso.

Era questo che Sebastian aveva tentato di digli? Come faceva a saperlo?

"Blaine, no," disse Kurt, cercando di sfuggire alle mani di Blaine "No, non voglio farlo."

"Ascolta, Kurt," disse Blaine, afferrando le spalle di Kurt, apparentemente irritato al comportamento restio di Kurt, "So che vuoi farlo in un prato di lillà con Sting che suona in sottofondo, ma siamo noi l'importante." Blaine rivolse contro di lui le sue parole da una conversazione precedente, facendole suonare altezzose. Ovviamente voleva che la sua prima volta fosse speciale. Non era stupido, infantile o poco realistico. Come osava Blaine farlo suonare così?

"Giusto," rispose Kurt, spintonando ancora Blaine come meglio riusciva, sentendo il click della sicura quando il suo gomito colpì lo sportello. "Siamo noi l'importante. Non tu ubriaco che mi attacchi sui sedili posteriori di una macchina." Kurt espirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli mentre Blaine lo guardava, occhi che scintillavano di lussuria. In quel momento, Kurt realizzò che non erano loro l'importante. Era sempre Blaine – quello che Blaine voleva, ciò di cui Blaine aveva bisogno. Kurt non era sicuro di cosa volesse, ma non doveva essere per forza il ragazzo seduto accanto a lui sui sedili posteriori; non il modo in cui si stava comportando ora.

"Avrei dovuto dargli retta," si lamentò Kurt, sistemandosi la camicia, riabbottonandola.

"A chi?" Ringhiò Blaine. "Sebastian? È a lui che avresti dovuto dare retta?"

Improvvisamente, l'atmosfera nell'auto era cambiata, carica della rabbia crescente di Blaine mentre la sua pazienza cominciava a sfumare. I suoi occhi sembrarono perforarlo, e per la prima volta che Kurt ricordasse da quando stavano insieme, aveva paura.

"Perché gli parli?" Disse Blaine, spostandosi di nuovo lungo il sedile. "Perché lo illudi?"

"Non … non lo sto illudendo," Si difese Kurt, allungando una mano alle proprie spalle e cercando la maniglia.

"Certo che sì," disse Blaine. Notò il movimento della mano di Kurt dietro la sua schiena, afferrandola e allontanandola dallo sportello prima che potesse aprirlo. "Studiate insieme, vi scambiate bigliettini affettuosi, e poi c'è quel diario …" Blaine spinse Kurt finché non fu sotto di lui mentre l'altro lottava "… quel diario super segreto che condividete voi due."

Kurt spintonò Blaine di nuovo, ma questa volta lui era pronto e bloccò entrambi i polsi di Kurt per tenerli dietro la sua schiena, premendolo contro il sedile con il proprio corpo.

"Blaine!" Strillò Kurt, barcollando in avanti con il proprio corpo con ogni picco di forza che aveva in sé. Sembrò funzionare. Blaine si spostò indietro, allontanandosi dal suo corpo d'un tratto, uscendo dall'auto perfino, in un movimento rapido.

Kurt fece un balzo, sorpreso, quando sentì un'altra voce derisoria, "Hai bisogno di una visita dall'otorino, hobbit? Il tuo ragazzo ha detto di no!"

Kurt saltò fuori dal Navigator al suo della voce di Sebastian che mormorava bestemmie mentre Blaine lottava per rialzarsi da dove era stato steso sull'asfalto del parcheggio.

"Pensavo che ne avessimo parlato, Smythe," ringhiò Blaine, vacillando quando si alzò, asciugandosi un po' di sangue da una ferita sulla guancia col retro della mano. "Non ti avevo detto di pensare agli affari tuoi?"

Blaine avanzò verso Sebastian, un gancio sinistro indirizzato agilmente verso il naso dell'altro, mancandolo per un pelo quando Sebastian si tirò indietro all'ultimo secondo.

"Già, beh, ho dei problemi a fare quello che mi ordinano gli altri." Sebastian scansò un altro pugno diretto al suo volto ma questa volta rispose, colpendo Blaine sulla mascella.

Kurt sussultò.

"Basta!" Gridò, facendo un passo avanti con le mani alzate. "Smettetela!"

"No," disse Blaine, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia. "No, se Sebastian vuole farsi prendere a calci in culo, sarò più che felice di aiutarlo."

Blaine tentò di colpire Sebastian di nuovo, e questa volta raggiunse il suo obiettivo – un destro alla mascella, che fece indietreggiare Sebastian di qualche passo. Sbandò indietro, la sua caviglia colpì la ruota e inciampò, minacciando di cadere. Appena Sebastian ritrovò l'equilibrio, si lanciò contro Blaine, afferrandogli il torso e tentando di combatterlo al suolo.

Sarebbe stato eccitante vedere due ragazzi picchiarsi per lui se non gli portasse alla mente orribili flashback di Dave Karofsky che lo baciava nello spogliatoio dei ragazzi, o la lite dopo che Sam, Artie e Mike lo avevano confrontato e Sam era finito per beccarsi un occhio nero. C'erano troppi brutti ricordi con i quali Kurt doveva convivere, e anche se non voleva ammetterlo, non ce la faceva a sopportarlo.

Importava chi avrebbe vinto?

Sarebbe dovuto andare via nel tramonto con il vincitore?

Sembrava una cosa così barbarica. Kurt non era un oggetto o un trofeo. Era una persona e voleva essere trattato come tale. Senza guardare i due ragazzi che se le stavano dando sull'asfalto, Kurt balzò nel proprio Navigator e accese il motore, tirandosi poi fuori dal parcheggio. Un déjà vu gli invase la testa mentre sentiva chiamare il suo nome da lontano, ma girò per immettersi in strada, si mimetizzò nel traffico e continuò a guidare.

Kurt sentiva se stesso cadere a pezzi ma non poteva permetterselo, soprattutto mentre guidava, e non poteva rischiare di accostare perché sapeva che sarebbe tornato indietro. Afferrò ciecamente il proprio telefono, selezionando il primo numero tra i suoi contatti e facendo partire la telefonata.

Selezionò il vivavoce e sentì il suono del telefono che bussava nell'aria intorno a lui, mentre inspirava per calmare i nervi, attendendo la voce della persone della quale aveva più bisogno.

"Kurt?"

"Papà?" Kurt singhiozzò quando sentì la voce di suo padre.

"Kurt? Figliolo?" Momorò suo padre, stordito dal sonno e perplesso. "Sei tu?"

"Papà?" Disse Kurt prima che le lacrime gli portassero via tutta la voce. "Sono a Lima."

"Che c'è che non va?" Suo padre sembrò improvvisamente sveglio. "Stai bene?"

Kurt scosse la testa.

"Papà," disse, immettendosi nella strada principale. "Non voglio tornare alla Dalton." Ingoiò un singhiozzo. "Voglio venire a casa."


	7. Capitolo 7

**Capitolo 7: Il mio nuovo sogno di te – Parte 5**

Il padre di Kurt era sveglio, lo aspettava mentre Kurt accostava al marciapiede. Kurt non aveva un'occasione di sedersi e rimuginare su quanto accaduto quella sera, seduto da solo nel silenzio della sua auto, prima di dover affrontare suo padre, e aveva bisogno soltanto di quello. Aveva bisogno di un paio di minuti per capire come evitare che il suo mondo gli crollasse sotto i piedi, prima che indossasse una maschera di coraggio da mostrare a suo padre.

Suo padre si affrettò all'uscio per incontrarlo non appena Kurt ebbe accostato. Kurt prese un respiro profondo e sospirò, cerando di sembrare sicuro e impassibile … come se non avesse pianto per un'ora intera. Si prese un po' di tempo in più per chiudere l'auto, tenendosi stretto quei preziosi secondi di cui aveva bisogno per darsi una regolata, e poi si diresse verso la casa.

Kurt dovette impegnarsi per non guardare negli occhi preoccupati di suo padre. Sembrava che con un solo sguardo lui potesse in qualche modo sapere tutto – del bar, di come Blaine aveva cercato di spingerlo a fare qualcosa in più … di Sebastian. Kurt trattenne il respiro, attendendo che l'interrogatorio cominciasse, ma non accadde. Suo padre gli lanciò uno sguardo e non fece una singola domanda. Strinse Kurt in un abbraccio stretto e lo tenne a sé, attendendo qualsiasi spiegazione suo figlio volesse dargli, ma Kurt non sapeva come fare.

Burt tenne suo figlio, e Kurt si lasciò tenere. Dopo qualche minuto teso in silenzio, padre e figlio presero la decisione di non parlarne – di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse – per stasera, senza bisogno di comunicarlo ad alta voce.

Burt guidò Kurt in casa con una mano sulla sua spalla.

"Perché non vai a letto, figliolo," suggerì suo padre, stringendolo affettuosamente. "Possiamo parlarne domattina."

Una sospensione dell'esecuzione.

Kurt aveva intenzione di sfruttarla ovviamente.

"Grazie, papà," disse, annuendo grato, e camminò lungo le scale verso camera sua, bramoso del comfort che la sua vita gli offriva prima che si trasferisse alla Dalton. Voleva dimenticare tutto per un po', e la sua camera – il suo santuario – sembrava il posto migliore per farlo.

Kurt aveva pensato che addormentarsi nel proprio letto sarebbe stato semplice come in infilarsi il pigiama, arrampicarsi fino alle coperte e spegnere la luce, ma non funzionava così. Rimase steso e sveglio nell'oscurità, col cellulare sotto il cuscino, in attesa di una qualsiasi parola che confermasse che Sebastian e Blaine non si erano uccisi a vicenda nel parcheggio o che non erano finiti in prigione. Doveva sapere che stavano bene.

Soprattutto Sebastian.

Kurt aveva tirato troppo la corda con Blaine. Forse era accaduto già molto tempo prima ma non sapeva come affrontare le cose quindi lo nascondeva dietro ogni nuova seconda opportunità – molte più seconde opportunità di quante non ne meritasse Blaine.

E sembrava che Blaine pensasse di meritarne ancora qualcuna.

I messaggi cominciarono alle due del mattino, erano tutti di Blaine.

_2:00_

_A: Kurt_

_Da: Blaine_

_Dove sei? Stai bene? Per favore, chiamami quando ricevi questo messaggio. Ho bisogno di sapere che sei sano e salvo._

_2:06_

_A: Kurt_

_Da: Blaine_

_Non capisco cosa stia succedendo. Cos'ho fatto di sbagliato? Ti prego, richiamami. Possiamo risolvere tutto. Prometto. _

_2:15_

_A: Kurt_

_Da: Blaine_

_Potresti farmi sapere che non sei morto a lato della strada? Potresti mandarmi un messaggio e farmelo sapere così che io possa andare a dormire? _

_Fantastico, Blaine_, pensò Kurt. _Così che tu possa andare a dormire perché Dio sa che tutto ciò che conta è che tu possa dormire_.

Dopo qualche minuto dall'ultimo messaggio di Blaine, Kurt sentì il telefono di casa suonare. Afferrò il cuscino stretto e se lo mise sulla testa. Non aveva detto a suo padre che non voleva parlare con Blaine o vederlo, quindi ovviamente suo padre avrebbe detto a Blaine che era a casa e avrebbe tentato di svegliarlo.

A suo padre piaceva Blaine, e ciò faceva sentire Kurt ancora peggio per tutto questo disastro.

Trattenne il respiro e strinse gli occhi quando sentì suo padre salire in camera sua.

Il tocco sulla porta quasi fece fermare il cuore di Kurt.

"Kurt?" Chiamò Burt dalla porta. Kurt non rispose. Il senso di colpa batté nel suo cuore come bastone batte sul gong, ma non poteva permettere che suo padre scoprisse che era sveglio.

Non poteva parlare con Blaine.

Sentì la porta scricchiolare ed aprirsi.

"Kurt?" Suo padre chiamò di nuovo nella stanza buia. "Kurt? C'è Blane a telefono. Vuole parlarti."

Kurt continuò a fingere di dormire mentre suo padre osservava. Per Kurt, fingere di dormire era quasi orribile quanto mentire faccia a faccia con suo padre. Non era completamente convinto di aver ingannato suo padre, ma un istante dopo lo sentì parlare a telefono.

"Mi dispiace, Blaine, si è già addormentato … no, non credo che passare domani mattina sarebbe una buona idea. È molto scosso … no, non mi ha detto cos'è successo. Potresti farlo tu? … Sì, dirò a Kurt che hai chiamato. Ciao, Blaine."

Kurt sentì suo padre attaccare e diede a se stesso il permesso di respirare.

Sentì il cellulare vibrare di nuovo. Il suo istinto gli diceva di spegnere quel maledetto affare e infilarlo in un cassetto per il resto della sera, ma aveva l'impressione (o forse era una speranza) che stavolta non fosse Blaine.

Kurt osservò il messaggio di notifica sullo schermo.

Era da parte di Sebastian.

Kurt quasi fece cadere il cellulare sul pavimento per quanto veloce lo afferrò per leggere il messaggio.

_2:23_

_A: Kurt_

_Da: Sebastian_

_Ti sto scrivendo per sapere se sei al sicuro._

Kurt tenne il telefono tra le mani, leggendo e rileggendo il messaggio. Voleva rispondere, ma non gli andava di parlare, per quanto imbarazzante e ingrato sembrasse. Kurt non tollerava la violenza ingiustificata, ma a parte il fatto che la serata fosse finita in una gara di pugni, le intenzioni di Sebastian, per le quali aveva guidato fino allo _Scandals_, consistevano nell'assicurarsi del fatto che Kurt fosse al sicuro.

Sebastian aveva salvato Kurt da Blaine.

Non che Kurt avesse bisogno di essere salvato. Era sicuro del fatto che si sarebbe difeso benissimo da solo.

Ma era piacevole sapere che a Sebastian importava.

Quindi, Kurt gli concesse ciò che era disposto a concedere per il momento.

_2:27_

_A: Sebastian_

_Da: Kurt_

_Sto bene. Grazie per tutto._

Kurt tentò di inviare il messaggio tre volte ma non sembra giungere a destinazione. Alla fine, riuscì ad inviarlo ma un altro messaggio lo incrociò un istante dopo.

_2:27_

_A: Kurt_

_Da: Sebastian_

_Penserò a te stanotte. Vorrei che tu fossi qui._

Kurt ansimò. Voleva ridere. Voleva gridare. Voleva colpire qualcosa ancora e ancora, e gridare, "Non è giusto, cazzo!"

Kurt aveva preso una decisione mentre guidava verso casa. Non era solida, non era definitiva … ma era almeno una decisione.

E l'ultimo messaggio di Sebastian non rendeva più semplice fare quella scelta.

/

"Lo ammazzerò," disse Burt, camminando Avanti e indietro per il salotto dopo che Kurt gli aveva raccontato cos'era accaduto la sera prima, "Lo pesterò a sangue e lo seppellirò sotto l'uscio di casa."

"No, papà," disse Kurt. "No, non ne vale la pena."

Kurt voleva avvicinarsi a suo padre e farlo sedere sulla sua poltrona, ricordargli quanto debole fosse di cuore e quanto avesse bisogno di stare calmo, ma non poteva. Suo padre aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, cuore debole o meno. Burt Hummel aveva il diritto di essere furioso.

"Quindi questo idiota è il motivo per cui vuoi lasciare la Dalton?" Chiese suo padre, passandosi una mano sulla testa per la novantesima volta in mezz'ora.

"Non è solo quello," Kurt sostenne fermamente. Suo padre gli lanciò uno sguardo scettico, ma Kurt gli tenne testa. "Non è neanche la ragione più grande."

Burt sospirò, smettendo di camminare e abbassando lo sguardo verso i propri piedi.

Seduta sul divano di fronte alla poltrona sulla quale era Kurt, Carole guardò suo marito e il suo figliastro.

"Beh, non dovremmo andare alla polizia?" Chiese, contorcendosi le mani sul grembo, sospesa tra indecisione e azione.

Carole sapeva che recarsi alla polizia era la cosa giusta da fare.

Sapeva anche che voleva guidare fino a Westerville e strangolare qualcuno con le proprie mani fino a farlo svenire.

Ma mantenne la calma per suo marito, che aveva una vena sul collo che pulsava così forte che sembrava star per esplodere.

Kurt s'irridigì al pensiero di andare alla polizia. Cosa avrebbero potuto fare? E riguardo la zuffa tra Blaine e Sebastian? Se non avevano ancora affrontato l'argomento, era possibile che Blaine lo usasse come scusa per vendicarsi?

Se Kurt si fosse scagliato su Blaine, Blaine si sarebbe scagliato su Sebastian di conseguenza?

"Credo che dovremmo," disse Burt, in modo non convincente. Dallo sguardo disperato sul suo volto, Kurt sapeva che suo padre stava facendo le sue stesse considerazioni. Cosa avrebbe fatto la polizia? Avrebbero preso Kurt seriamente? Kurt non era ferito fisicamente e non era stato ... stuprato (Kurt suggerì nella sua testa, deglutendo forte). Se anche il dipartimento di polizia dell'Ohio non fosse stato pieno di bigotti, c'era qualcosa che _potessero_ fare legalmente?

"È domenica," disse Burt, annunciandolo come se fosse l'inizio di un piano. "Andiamo a parlare con la polizia prima di andare a Westerville, e se non siamo soddisfatti di quello che hanno da dire, io ... consulterò un avvocato."

Burt esalò un lungo sospiro, lasciandosi cadere sul divano accanto a sua moglie, e Carole non perse tempo prima di avvolgere le braccia intorno alle spalle cadenti.

Kurt si sedette nuovamente sulla poltrona, occhi incollati al volto logorato di suo padre. Non voleva causargli così tanti problemi. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare alla Dalton e tenersi tutto questo per sé, eccetto che ignorare ciò che era accaduto e lasciarlo sfumare non sembrava la cosa giusta da fare - non perché colpiva Kurt personalmente, ma perché doveva ai futuri ragazzi di Blaine la verità su quello che gli aveva fatto passare.

Dimenticare sarebbe stato facile, ma raramente la scelta più facile è quella giusta.

Kurt, Burt, Carole e Finn saltarono tutti nel Navigator di Kurt dopo la colazione e si diressero al Dipartimento di polizia. Furono accolti dall'ufficiale Palesko - un uomo di mezza età che era sorprendentemente comprensivo della situazione di Kurt (avendo lui stesso un figlio gay). Aveva detto a Kurt che era stato coraggioso a farsi avanti, che non importava cosa gli dicessero, era la cosa giusta da fare ...

Ma ...

Fu allora che il cuore di Kurt affondò. Se lo era aspettato, non aveva permesso alle proprie speranze di crescere troppo.

Faceva comunque male, però.

Non c'era molto che potessero fare se non schedare un resoconto sull'incidente e inviare un ufficiale a scuola per parlare con Blaine. Palesko fu abbastanza gentile da cercare possibili telefonate ricevute dal dipartimento ieri sera o quella mattina presto. Nessuno dal gay bar sembrava aver riportato alcun incidente nel parcheggio che coinvolgesse due giovani ragazzi. Nessuna telefonata al 911 era stata fatta riguardo qualcosa accaduto allo _Scandals _o nelle vicinanze.

Sembrava che l'unica persona ad esprimere preoccupazione per qualcosa accaduto in quella parte della città fosse Kurt.

Il che fece chiedere a Kurt - come _era _terminata la rissa tra Blaine e Sebastian?

Il tutto si doveva essersi risolto tra i loro genitori, immaginava Kurt. Il padre di Blaine era un amministratore delegato di una compagnia (Kurt non ricordava mai quale compagnia o cosa facessero - gli Anderson non sembravano amare molto Kurt, quindi non era spesso a casa loro), e il padre di Sebastian era un avvocato. Kurt immaginava che nessuno dei due volesse vedere il proprio figlio dietro le sbarre.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta tra loro, era stata probabilmente messa a tacere.

L'ufficiale raccomandò di richiedere un'ingiunzione restrittiva se Kurt si sentiva in pericolo, ma Kurt non era certo del fatto che ne valessa la pena. Aveva promesso a suo padre che ci avrebbe pensato, anche se Burt era ancora deciso riguardo l'idea di consultare un avvocato l'indomani.

Era tardo pomeriggio prima che Kurt e la sua famiglia viaggiassero verso Westerville per recuperare le cose di Kurt. Kurt sapeva che sia Blaine sia Sebastian sarebbero tornati a casa come facevano sempre la domenica, e lui era felice. Non doveva a Blaine una spiegazione. Non dopo quello che aveva fatto. Ma Sebastian meritava meglio di vedere Kurt sparire nella notte. Voleva dire addio a Sebastian di persona - glielo doveva - ma non aveva la forza di vedere nessuno dei due in quel momento.

A cinque minuti dai dormitori, Kurt ricevette un messaggio da Blaine.

_A: Kurt_

_Da: Blaine_

_So che stai venendo alla Dalton. Ho cancellato la cena con i miei genitori dai programmi. Ho bisogno di parlarti quando arrivi._

Il corpo di Kurt s'irrigidì quando lesse il messaggio. Come diavolo faceva Blaine a saperlo? Kurt non lo aveva detto a nessuno. Probabilmente aveva tirato a indovinare, e sfortunatamente aveva ragione.

Il campus della Dalton era un insolito alveare di attività per una domenica sera, quando il padre di Kurt accostò l'auto. C'era un gruppo di Usignoli raccolti nei paraggi dell'ingresso, che aspettavano di scoprire perché il loro compagno di coro e amico stava per andare via dalla Dalton - anche se molti di loro lo sapevano già.

Non sarebbe stata una cosa facile da spazzare via.

Quasi immediatamente, Kurt vide Blaine allontanarsi dalla folla e affrettarsi verso l'auto. Tentò di non incrociare il suo sguardo, ma con la coda dell'occhio poteva vedere un segno nero che gli gonfiava l'occhio, il taglio slla guancia, il labbro superiore graffiato in due punti.

_Cristo_! Kurt pensò. Quando lui era andato via, erano riusciti appena a tirarsi due colpi. Kurt si chiese che aspetto avesse Sebastian. Sperava fosse ridotto meglio.

"Kurt," lo chiamò Blaine, cercando di vederlo attraverso il finestrino aperto, oltre il corpo più alto di Finn. "Kurt! Sono felice che tu stia bene. Perché non mi hai chiamato quando sei arrivato a casa? Ero preoccupato."

"Non ora, amico," disse Finn, muovendosi per bloccare la visuale di Blaine e lanciargli lo sguardo più intimidatorio che riuscisse a produrre. "Kurt non vuole parlarti."

Blaine appariva comicamente sconvolto dalla riluttanza di Finn al farlo parlare con Kurt. Rimase in piedi con l'occhio intatto spalancato mentre Burt parcheggiava il SUV di Kurt davanti ai dormitori.

"Kurt," continuò Blaine, non intimorito dall'avvertimento di Finn. "Non capisco. Cosa sta succedendo?"

Burt uscì del veicolo, muovendosi davanti al finestrino di Kurt per confrontare Blaine quando il ragazzo si avvicinò al lato guidatore del Navigator.

"Credo che sia meglio se tu vada dentro e lo lasci in pace, Blaine," disse Burt. Blaine aprì la bocca per obiettare, ma quando vide la mascella stretta di Burt e le sue mani strette in pugni ai suoi lati, chiuse la bocca. Fece un passo indietro, ma non andò via.

Burt gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. Blaine riprese a implorare, e Kurt sapeva che sarebbe dovuto intervenire, ma fu salvato dalla saggezza di Jeff Sterling.

"Oh dai, amico," disse Jeff, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Blaine e tirandolo via. "Vai dentro. Lascia perdere."

Gli occhi di Blaine si spostarono alla destra del corpo di Burt, cogliendo uno spicchio di spazio attraverso il quale poteva fissare Kurt dritto negli occhi, ma Kurt si voltò. Non riusciva a guardare Blaine. Quello non era il suo Blaine. Il ragazzo che aveva pensato fosse perfetto, il ragazzo che aveva pensato di poter amare, era sparito mesi fa ... o forse non era mai esistito.

Ad ogni modo, il capitolo Blaine Anderson della vita di Kurt era finito.

Blaine lasciò che Jeff lo tirasse via, scuotendo la testa incredulo, mormorando a Jeff qualcosa che Kurt non poteva sentire.

"Lo so," Jeff disse con un sospiro, voltandosi verso il Navigator per salutare Kurt con la mano e mostrargli un sorriso affettuoso.

Kurt sollevò una mano e ricambiò il saluto.

Gli sarebbe mancato Jeff.

Gli sarebbero mancati Nick, Trent, Thad, Wes e gli Usignoli.

Ma soprattutto, gli sarebbe mancato ...

"Sebastian?" Kurt sollevò gli occhi nel sentire Hunter chiamare il nome di Sebastian. Era lì, in piedi che occupava il vuoto che Blaine aveva lasciato, occhi verdi e tristi che fissavano Kurt. Il suo occhio destro era gonfio - non come quello di Blaine, ma era comunque pesto e marchiato da una ferita violacea. Aveva il mento ricoperto da quelli che sembravano segni da strada e anche il suo labbro era ferito ma in un punto invece che due.

"Vuoi che mi liberi anche di lui?" Chiese il padre di Kurt, voltandosi oltre la propria spalla ma stando comunque attento a Sebastian mentre parlava con suo figlio.

"No," disse Kurt, sbloccando la sicura e aprendo la porta. "No, _con lui_ voglio parlare."

"Va bene." Suo padre si fece da parte così che Kurt potesse uscire. "Andrò a parlare con il preside mentre Carole e Finn prendono le cose. Te le caverai da solo qui fuori?"

Gli occhi di Kurt incontrarono quelli di Sebastian, e Kurt sorrise.

"Sì, papà," disse. "Me la caverò."

Burt osservò suo figlio camminare verso quello strano ragazzo, attese un momento per assicurarsi che sarebbe stato bene, prima che si voltasse e seguisse sua moglie nei dormitori.

Sebastian osservò Kurt camminare verso di lui con occhi attenti, la bocca stretta in una linea decisa.

"Hey," disse Kurt, incerto su come cominciare.

"Te ne stai andando." Non era una domanda. Sebastian lo sapeva. Le sue parole suonavano sterili e sconfitte.

Rappresentavano il modo in cui si sentiva.

"Già." Improvvisamente Kurt sperava che ci fosse un altro modo di sistemare le cose.

"Allora, volevo che tu scegliessi tra lui e me, e alla fine non scegli nessuno," disse Sebastian amaramente, sollevando la testa oltre Kurt per fissare lo sguardo in lontananza.

"No," disse Kurt, scuotendo la testa. "Ho scelto _me_."

Per molte diverse ragioni Kurt aveva vacillato sull'orlo di quella decisione per un po' ma Blaine e la zuffa erano state lo stimolo che lo aveva spinto oltre l'orlo. Kurt amava la Dalton. L'amava molto. Le lezioni erano più dure, ma i ragazzi erano più simpatici. Non c'era dubbio che questa scuola avesse anche altri vantaggi. Kurt osservò uno di questi stare in piedi davanti a lui con gli occhi bassi. Ma dal primo giorno in cui si era messo addosso quel blazer, un po' per volta, Kurt aveva sentito la propria individualità scivolare via.

Kurt stava annegando qui. Aveva bisogno di una pausa da quella rete di sicurezza. Doveva smettere di nascondersi.

"Non è a causa tua, Seb ..." Kurt allungò una mano e la poggiò sulla guancia di Sebastian, "e che tu ci creda o no, non è neanche a causa di Blaine." Scosse la testa. "Mi dispiace, ma ho bisogno di andare in un luogo dove io possa concentrarmi su me stesso per un po'."

Sebastian annuì.

"Capisco," disse, tirandosi indietro, ogni passo che tirava via un pezzo di cuore di Kurt.

Kurt non era pronto a lasciarlo andare. Aveva ancora qualche minuto alla Dalton e sapeva che voleva passarlo con lui.

Fece un passo avanti e avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita di Sebastian. Sebastian smise di camminare. Si lamentò, la sua voce intensa come se stesse per piangere. Combatté un po', ma Kurt lo tenne stretto, e alla fine, Sebastian si arrese e si sciolse nella presa.

Sebastian tenne Kurt così stretto a sé che le sue braccia tremavano. Baciò i capelli di Kurt e sussurrò cose che Kurt non riusciva a sentire, ma forse Sebastian non voleva che lui le capisse. Burt e Finn gli lanciarono occhiate confuse mentre uscivano per portare le cose di Kurt verso il Navigator, e quando Carole li vide insieme, sospirò.

Quando le ultime cose di Kurt furono al sicuro nel cofano, Burt attese il più a lungo possibile prima di interrompere il duo.

"Kurt," disse, schiarendosi la gola, "dobbiamo andare."

"Sì," rispose Kurt, annuendo contro il petto di Sebastian. "Lo so. Arrivo subito."

Sebastian prese le mani di Kurt nelle proprie e lo guardò in voltò, i suoi occhi che sembravano immergersi in ogni dettaglio. Kurt pensò che Sebastian stesse per baciarlo. Era completamente pronto ad essere baciato ... e Sebastian lo fece. Sollevò le mani di Kurt verso il proprio volto e baciò le sue nocche - una mano, poi l'altra. Mentre lo faceva, lasciò scivolare un pezzettino di carta quadrato nella mano di Kurt.

"Uh ... L'ho scritto quanto sono tornato questo mattina." Confessò Sebastian. "Non avevo idea di cosa dire. Non sapevo se avresti voluto più parlarmi. Non sapevo che te ne saresti andato, ma non importa. Sento davvero ogni singola parola che ho scritto, quindi, per favore ... tienilo in considerazione." Piazzò un ultimo bacio sul retro della mano di Kurt e sussurrò, "Due ore di distanza non sono troppe."

Le labbra di Kurt si strinsero, trattenendo un singhiozzo. Si allungò per toccare di nuovo il volto di Sebastian, ma questa volta Sebastian lasciò cadere le mani di Kurt e si allontanò, non volendo prolungare la propria sofferenza.

Kurt lo guardò allontanarsi. Sebastian non tornò ai dormitori. Camminò intorno all'edificio e sparì dalla sua vista. Kurt sentì una mano sulla propria spalla, questa volta si trattava di Carole.

"Forza, tesoro," disse. "Vuoi dare un'ultima occhiata alla camera?"

"No," disse Kurt.

"Allora faremo meglio ad andare."

Carole tenne il braccio di Kurt mentre si voltavano e camminavano verso il Navigator. Si arrampicò sui sedili posteriori e chiuse lo sportello. Tenendo il bigliettino tra le mani, poggiò la testa contro il finestrino e chiuse gli occhi. Non si addormentò davvero. Non voleva parlare con nessuno durante il viaggio. Non voleva che la sua famiglia gli facesse domande alle quali non aveva risposte.

Tornati a Lima, scaricarono le cose di Kurt dal SUV e le portarono in camera sua. Prima di andare a dormire, Kurt passò qualche ora a prepararsi a tornare al McKinley.

"Sarà grandioso," lo rassicurò Finn prima di rientrare per la notte. "Manchi a tutti. Sarà fantastico riavere tutto il gruppo insieme come ai vecchi tempi."

Kurt voleva essere d'accordo, e prima di quella mattina lo sarebbe stato, ma adesso non era lo stesso. Non lo disse a Finn. Lo ringraziò e gli diede la buona notte, sfoggiando un sorriso stanco per accontentarlo.

Kurt attese finché non fu a letto prima di aprire la lettera di Sebastian e leggerla.

_Caro Kurt -_

_Voglio dire che mi dispiace. Dio, ti devo così tante scuse, credo che dovrei cominciare tutte le nostre conversazioni così finché non recupero. "Ciao, Kurt. Come stai? Comunque, mi dispiace. Hai la risposta alla domanda 19?"_

_Mi dispiace per come ti ho trattato. Mi dispiace per tutte le cose orribili che ho detto. Non ho altra spiegazione se non che sono uno stronzo e non so come comportarmi con queste cose chiamate 'sentimenti'. Non ho mai dovuto farlo prima._

_Ma ci sono delle cose per le quali ammetto di non essere dispiaciuto._

_Non mi dispiace che tu abbia trovato il mio diario._

_Non mi dispiace di averti potuto dire finalmente ciò che provo._

_E non importa cosa io possa aver detto in passato, non mi dispiacerà mai di averti conosciuto._

_Non so cosa accadrà domani, ma sarò onesto e ti dirò che spero che tu molli Blaine._

_Se lo farai, per favore, considerami come un'alternativa._

_Sarebbe un onore per me, portarti a prendere un caffè qualche volta._

_Sinceramente;_

_Sebastian Smythe_

Kurt passò un'ora a rileggere la lettera di Sebastian. Fortunatamente non l'aveva letta alla Dalton. Quelle parole potevano spezzarlo.

Kurt ripiegò la lettere con attenzione e la infilò sotto il proprio cuscino. Spense il cellulare e lo infilò nel cassetto del comodino. Svuotò la propria testa e non sognò nulla. Lasciò che i baci sulle sue mani si trasformassero in ferite, come tutti i baci che gli aveva dato Sebastian prima.

L'unica cosa che lo tratteneva dal piangere fino ad addormentarsi era l'ultima cosa che Sebastian aveva detto - "_Due ore di distanza non sono troppe_."

/

Kurt aveva pensato che i corridoi del McKinley sarebbero stati di nuovo come una casa per lui, come essere accolto da un vecchio amico, e in un certo senso era stato così. Era scivolato nella propria comoda armatura McQueen e Vivienne Westwood retro' , e si aggirava per i corridoi a testa alta, sapendo che nulla di ciò che gli avrebbero lanciato al McKinley avrebbe potuto spezzarlo.

Sì, il McKinley era familiare, dal suono delle sue scarpe che scricchiolavano lungo il pavimento in linoleum nei corridoi fino al profumo di nuovi spartiti nell'aula canto.

Ma la Dalton aveva una qualche rivendicazione sul suo cuore che nessun altro posto aveva, e più Kurt ci pensava, più si sentiva fuori luogo.

Erano passate due settimane da quando Kurt aveva lasciato la Dalton e non aveva notizie di Sebastian. Blaine lo messaggiava di tanto in tanto. All'inizio, lo implorava di tornare, diceva che gli dispiaceva, che sarebbe cambiato, che sarebbe diventato una persona migliore. Registrava delle canzoni e le inviava alla segreteria telefonica di Kurt. Col tempo, doveva aver realizzato che i vecchi modi non stavano funzionando, ma piuttosto che cambiarli, aveva preferito arrendersi.

A Kurt stava bene. A questo punto, non gli importava l'idea di non sentire mai più Blaine.

Kurt era tornato al McKinley in tempo per unirsi al Glee Club per le Nazionali, e aveva parecchio da recuperare. Lanciarsi nella pratica era un buon modo per staccare la mente da ... beh, da altre cose. Si presentava a scuola presto ogni mattina per usare il piano nell'aula canto - e per stare lontano da occhi e orecchie indiscrete.

Se c'era una cosa che gli mancava della Dalton, era l'essere indipendente. Nel comfort della sua camera, non rispondeva a nessuno, e anche se era felice di essere nuovamente circondato dalla propria famiglia, era difficile curare un cuore infranto tutto solo.

Era un giovedì mattina quando Kurt arrivò a scuola presto per provare e i resudui della sua vita precedente cominciarono ad invadere quella ristabilita. Mentre voltava all'angolo per dirigersi verso la fila di armadietti nel corridoio davanti all'aula canto, Kurt vide uno schizzo di blu Dalton. Il cuore gli saltò in gola, accelerò lungo il corridoio, ma chiunque avesse quel blazer familiare addosso era già sparito. Kurt sbirciò fuori dalle porte che portavano al parcheggio, ma non vide nessuno - soltanto qualche altro mattutino studente del McKinley. Nessuno con un'uniforme addosso. Neanche con una simile tinta di blu addosso.

"Se-Sebastian?" Kurt chiamò, ma nessuno rispose.

Kurt tornò verso il proprio armadietto, sperando di aver avuto ragione, sperando di trovare un bigliettino, ma quando inserì la combinazione e aprì la porticina di metallo rosso, si ritrovò a fare una smorfia.

Tra il suo libro di francese e quello di algebra, c'erano due rose perfette - una gialla, e una rossa.

Proprio come tutte quelle che gli aveva dato Blaine molte volte.

_Blaine._

_Non può essere, _pensò. Kurt arrossì guardando le rose. Le detestava. Non voleva toccarle. Tirò il libro di francese quanto bastava da far cadere le rose sul pavimento. Allora le calpestò, piegando il piede per distruggere i petali.

Poi si allontanò fuorioso.

Quella sera, Kurt disse a suo padre che voleva richiedere un'ingiunzione restrittiva.

Dopo ciò, le giornate passarono senza rose o blazer fantasma che sfrecciavano lungo il corridoio, senza messaggi da parte di Sebastian. Il suo cuore affondava. Kurt sapeva che era il suo turno di agire, ma aveva comunque sperato in qualcosa in più. Forse non era giusto desiderarlo, ma lo voleva comunque.

Voleva un segno.

A una settimana dalle Nazionali, tutti i pensieri di bigliettini e rose furono messi da parte mentre Kurt cercava di ricordare in che direzione avrebbe dovuto ondeggiare alle spalle di Rachel, quando accadde.

Kurt lo colse, e fu inatteso per entrambi.

Se ne stava lì, con una mano nell'armadietto di Kurt, e la mascella spalancata, le labbra che formavano una 'o' in modo ridicolo mentre si raggelava sul posto.

Kurt poteva sentire se stesso ribollire mentre avanzava a passi pesanti, gridando dall'altro lato del corridoio.

"Sei stato tu!" Accusò, strappando lo sportello del proprio armadietto dalle mani del ragazzo. "Tu hai messo quelle rose nel mio armadietto?"

"Già," Disse Sebastian impacciato, abbassando lo sguardo verso le proprie scarpe. "Già, sono stato io."

Kurt lo derise, e gli occhi di Sebastian si strinsero verso di lui, il suo sguardo impacciato che diventava più freddo.

"Non devi essere così fottutamente arrabbiato!"

"No," disse velocemente Kurt, cercando di spiegare senza sembrare seccato. "Non è quello. È che ... Blaine ... mi regalava sempre rose rosse e gialle."

"Lo so," ammise Sebastian. "È così che ho avuto l'idea. Pensavo fossero le tue preferite."

Kurt si morse il labbro all'intuizione di Sebastian, scegliendo di non raccontare che le ultime che Sebastian gli aveva lasciato erano state calpestate.

"Quelle lilla sono le mie preferite, in realtà," disse Kurt. Si allungò verso Sebastian per afferrare le due rose, portandole al viso e annusandole.

Sebastian sogghignò.

"Ma certo che lo sono," disse Sebastian. "Sono soltanto le rose più difficili da trovare in questo buco che è l'Ohio."

"Vuoi dire che non vale la pena trovarle per me?" Sogghignò Kurt.

"No." Sebastian scosse la testa con un'espressione sincera. "Per te ne vale la pena. Ne vale decisamente la pena."

Kurt sospirò tra i fiori sotto il proprio naso, abbassando lo sguardo verso i petali rossi e gialli.

"Non mi hai inviato messaggi," disse Kurt. "Pensavo ... pensavo che dopo tutto quello che avevi detto ..."

"Beh, neanche tu mi hai inviato messaggi," interruppe Sebastian. "Aspettavo qualsiasi cosa. Anche solo una parola da parte tua ..."

"Lo so, e mi dispiace. Davvero."

Kurt sospirò e si guardò intorno, come se stesse ricordando soltanto in quel momento che erano insieme in un corridoio del McKinley e non alla Dalton. "Perché sei qui?"

Sebastian fece spallucce.

"Mi ricordo quello che Blaine mi ha detto riguardo ciò che ti accadeva qui, e mi sento un po' in colpa ..." Sebastian si passò una mano tra i capelli. "Insomma, indipendentemente da cosa abbia detto tu, sono _io_ la ragione per la quale sei qui; io ti ho spinto fuori dalla Dalton."

Kurt sorrise al dispiacere di Sebastian.

"Aww, l'uomo di latta ha un cuore dopotutto," lo prese in giro Kurt.

"Quale cuore?" Rispose Sebastian, cercando di sembrare offeso. Kurt fece ruotare gli occhi e lui rise. "Okay, beh, forse mi stava uccidendo ... l'idea che ti creassero problemi," Sebastian confessò, "Che qualcuno che non fossi io ti creasse problemi, ovviamente."

"Lo sapevo," disse Kurt, poggiando la schiena all'armadietto e fissando il soffitto.

Sebastian guardò Kurt, facendo passare gli occhi lungo il suo profilo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore alla meravigliosa immagine che era nei suoi vestiti alla moda - non costretto in una stupida uniforme.

"Quindi, se cominciassimo ad uscire insieme, quello sarebbe il tuo soprannome per me? Uomo di latta?" Chise Sebastian, con le labbra che si piegavano in un ghigno attraente che Kurt era solito detestare. Kurt si chiese come avrebbe reagito Sebastian se si fosse allungato per baciarlo via dal suo volto.

"Non ti piace?" Kurt chiese arricciando il naso.

Sebastian ridacchiò.

"No," disse. "In realtà, mi piace."

"Buono a sapersi," disse Kurt, allungando una mano e chiudendo l'armadietto. "Allora, _uomo di latta_, ti andrebbe di uscire con me per un caffè?"

Sebastian si guardò intorno, il corridoio relativamente vuoto e le porte delle aule chiuse.

"Cosa, adesso?" Chiese.

Kurt annuì.

"Perché no? Anche se te ne vai ora, farai comunque tardi a scuola, quindi cos'hai da perdere?"

"Beh, tu non dovresti essere a lezione ora?" Rispose Sebastian.

"Pff." Kurt gli sventolò una mano in faccia. "Io vado ad una scuola pubblica. Ci piace infrangere le regole qui, siamo criminali. Non mancherò a nessuno."

Sebastian sollevò un sopracciglio. Kurt tentava con tutto se stesso di mantenere un'espressione facciale indifferente, ma poi si spezzò.

"Ho educazione fisica," disse Kurt. "Non potrebbe importarmi di meno saltarla."

Sebastian scosse la testa.

"Beh, allora," disse, "andiamo via."

Sebastian offrì a Kurt il proprio braccio, e Kurt lo prese, lasciando che la propria mano si poggiasse sul suo bicipite, godendosi la sensazione di potersi mantenere a lui mentre camminavano. Percorsero il corridoio insieme, gli studenti che si soffermavano accanto agli armadietti che li guardavano mentre si spostavano verso l'uscita.

"Oh." Sebastian si fermò quando furono fuori dalla porta. "C'è un'ultima cosa."

Si voltò verso Kurt così che fossero faccia a faccia. Agganciò il mento di Kurt con il dito, piegando la sua testa in su, e lo baciò - lo baciò nel modo in cui aveva sognato di baciare Kurt da quando aveva scritto le prime parole di quello stupido diario.

Il diario era momentaneamente nascosto - con tutte le sue confessioni e poesie, con nuovi biglietti aggiunti alle pagine - nella borsa di Kurt.

Kurt sentì Sebastian avvolgere un braccio intorno alla sua vita. Accarezzò leggermente la sua schiena con la punta delle dita. Quando Sebastian succhiò il labbrio inferiore di Kurt nella sua bocca, lui gemette.

Era il bacio che Kurt aveva sperato di ricevere la sera che aveva lasciato la Dalton.

Non voleva che finisse, e quando Sebastian cominciò ad allontanarsi, Kurt si lamentò.

"Siamo già a quel punto?" Chiese Kurt, sospirando contro le labbra di Sebastian.

"Mmh, forse non ancora," disse Sebastian. "Allora, magari possiamo conservare queste cose per dopo, e limitarci a questo per ora."

Sebastian baciò di nuovo Kurt, e Kurt ricambiò.

Il primo di tanti baci.

* * *

><p><strong>Note della traduttrice<strong>: Tadahhh, questa traduzione è ora completa! Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta. Ci sentiamo presto con il prossimo lavoro di traduzione. - Edy


End file.
